The Way Things Could Be
by emaliar.malfoy
Summary: Its Junior year! What could go wrong? Well if your Adam and Isabella Banks a lot! Follow Adam, Bella and the rest of the ducks through the ups and downs of Junior year at Eden Hall and Lakeside Academy. Will Adam graduate and finally be healed from the sins of the past? Read on and find out. Co-written with bobcatwriter. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Friday September 4, 1998 Hennepin County Courthouse- Bella's POV

I paced back and forth in front of the Juvenile courtrooms. I could not help it; I was nervous. I was given the day off from school so that I could go to court. My American Government teacher thought it would be a great idea to bring the class which included Charlie to the courthouse to give a prime example of how the role of the judicial branch works in our government. Luckily Coach Bombay told them no, it was just a preliminary hearing.

"Bella, relax it is going to be fine," Coach said to me. Oh, how many times have I heard that sentence out of someone's mouth over the last 10 days. Connie and Julie told me that I looked great and to knock them dead. Under the advice of Casey when we returned to Minnesota I took the rest of the money out of my savings account with Wells Fargo and went to another bank to open a new savings account that would be in my name only. Once I explained what was happening with me filing for emancipation from my parents the banks completely understood and allowed me to sign the papers that I needed to sign. Julie, Connie and I moved into the girls dormitory Morgan Hall on August 23rd, we were ready to start our Junior year.

"We are ready for you now Bella," said a court secretary to me.

"All right, lets go, breathe you are going to be fine," Coach said.

Coach and I were sitting across from my parents at the plaintiff's table. My father had a smug smile on his face, I gulped. I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing. My mother's eyes were cold, like I was dead to her.

We were sitting for two or three minutes before we heard from the bailiff "ALL RISE."

Everyone stood up but me, "Bella stand up," Coach whispered to me, I quickly rose.

"Hennepin County Family court is now in session the Honorable Judge Stone presiding."

Judge Stone banged his gavel twice and then said, "Good Morning you may be seated.' He then took out a file file folder and read,"Case number JA 10987456903 Case of Isabella Lillian Banks versus Phillip and Seraphina Banks, petition for emancipation of a minor. Who is representing the prosecution?," said Judge Stone.

Coach stood up and said, "Gordon A. Bombay."

"Are you ready Mr. Bombay?" Judge Stone asked.

"Yes, sir," Coach said.

"Very Good and the Defense?" Judge Stone asked.

"Phillip A. Banks, Attorney," my father said.

"And are you ready Mr. Banks?" Judge Stone asked.

"Yes Sir," my father said.

"Very Good, prosecution you may begin," Judge Stone said.

Coach stood up and said, "Thank you, your honor. The prosecution's case is simple. Isabella Banks wants emancipation from Phillip and Seraphina Banks because she has been abused and neglected by the Defense."

"OBJECTION," My Father said.

"Sit Down. Its opening statements, Mr. Banks you should know that. Proceed Mr. Bombay," Judge Stone said.

"Thank you. My client Ms. Isabella Banks, has not received medical attention for her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and her Asperger's. The defense chose to ignore any of the problems that my client and her twin brother were exhibiting from the time that they were 5 years old. The defense also insisted that they play in competitive hockey programs from the age of 6 and had them train during the season and the off season that was in a way that was abusive to both my client and her brothers since they were 6 years old. On top of that the defense have at the age of fifteen, have disowned Ms. Banks twin brother, because he wished to switch teams because he felt violated and abused by those that were his teammates at the time. The defense has also forbidden my client to see her twin brother, since he is no longer a part of the family since they have disowned him, Thank you." Coach said.

"Defense your statement?" Judge Stone asked.

My father stood up before he said, "Your Honor all of the charges against us are preposterous and ill fitting, we request that this case be dismissed."

"Ah Mr. Bombay you mentioned that Ms. Banks has two brothers. What are their names for the record?" Judge Stone asked.

"Adam Jonathan Banks and Oliver Phillip Banks," Coach said.

"I see and where are they this morning?" Judge Stone asked.

"They are both at Lakeside Academy, near Periwinkle, California," Coach said.

"I see and what are they doing there?" Judge Stone asked.

"Adam is there for rehabilitation for his problems and Oliver is a staff member at the Academy."

"I see this is just a preliminary hearing. Prosecution you may call your witness," Judge Stone said.

"I call Ms. Isabella Lillian Banks to the Stand," Coach said.

I walked up to the witness stand. "Raise your right hand, Do you swear that the testimony that you are about to provide is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The Bailiff said.

"I do," I said.

"You may be seated," Judge Stone said.

"Can you please state your name for the record?" Coach asked.

"Isabella Lillian Banks," I said.

"Very Good, Ms. Banks what is your date of birth and time of birth?" Coach asked.

"September 21st, 1982, 4:17 pm," I said.

"Good Ms. Banks could you please tell the court in detail why you are wishing to have emancipation from Phillip and Seraphina Banks?" Coach asked.

"I have felt abused and violated in not getting a choice of what I wanted to do with my own life. Plus he has declined me the right to see my family members, including my brother, Adam. I was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Asperger's syndrome when I was little. Phillip and Seraphina choose to ignore my and my brothers diagnoses pretending that we were normal kids," I said.

"When were you diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Asperger's syndrome?" Coach asked.

"We were diagnosed when we were 5 years old. After the accident that Phillip Banks had," I said.

"You were forced to play at age 6, correct?" Coach asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Did you enjoy it?" Coach asked.

"Yes, at first," I said.

"What happened?" Coach asked.

"I was forced to play hockey or train for hockey everyday of the year. Even when I was sick, there was no rest for sissy's Phillip reminded us over and over again," I said.

"After this training regime was instituted did you enjoy it then?" Coach asked.

"No. I was not allowed to hang out with my friends, goof around or have any kind of down time of my own," I said.

"Have you had contact with Adam Jonathan Banks?" Coach asked.

"Yes," I said.

"What is the relationship between Phillip and Seraphina and Adam?" Coach asked.

"There is none, Phillip disowned Adam," I said.

"When?" Coach asked.

"Our Freshman year at Eden Hall Academy," I said.

"Could you please be specific?" Coach asked.

"Had to have been late October, early November of 1996," I said.

"What had happened?" Coach asked.

"Adam and I were placed on the varsity hockey team. Both of us were not treated very well by the other players on the varsity team. Because we were not seen as people that didn't belong there," I said.

"Belong there?" Coach asked.

"Belonged at Eden. We I mean Adam, I and the ducks were awarded scholarships to play hockey that had denied some of the then varsity players younger siblings there scholarships to play hockey," I said.

"I have a question: Who are the Ducks?" Judge Stone asked.

"They are my teammates, we have been playing together for the last 6 years since we were 10 years old in pee wee hockey," I said.

"Up until you were placed on the varsity team, you were a part of the ducks team?" Coach asked.

"Yes," I said.

"You said that you were not seen as people that didn't belong there, what happened?" Coach asked.

"We were beaten, pranked on, teased, not trusted with anything. Basically we were forced to act as slaves to the other members of the varsity team," I said.

"I see and did Phillip and Seraphina did anything to stop this aggressive behavior," Coach asked.

"NO, They ignored it. Told us to suck it up, that's life," I said.

"What about your coach did he do anything to stop this behavior?" Coach asked.

"No. I don't think that he was aware of what went on in the locker room," I said.

"The rest of the ducks where were they at the time?" Coach asked.

"There were on the Junior Varsity squad at Eden Hall," I said.

"Where your scholarships ever threatened to be taken," Coach asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Why?" Coach asked.

"The Junior Varsity team wasn't doing very well, I think they lost all of their games except for one, which ended in a tie," I said.

"How was your relationship with the ducks at the time," Coach asked.

"Estranged," I said.

"How so?" Coach asked.

"Well we were seen by them as preppy, cake eaters that exchanged money to play for varsity," I said.

"Did you exchange money to play for the varsity team at Eden Hall?" Coach asked.

"No, I and Adam did not. In fact Adam went back to the Junior Varsity team just before our scholarships were reinstated," I said.

" Why did Adam choose to return to the junior varsity?" Coach asked.

"He needed his friends and they needed his help to win," I said.

"Why did you choose to remain with the varsity?" Coach asked.

"I wasn't given a choice. I was taken by the varsity to give them a hope of winning and to please Phillip and Seraphina. Because I knew that they would be disappointed with Adam choosing to return to the Ducks, since Phillip thought of them as losers," I said.

"OBJECTION, irrelevant," my father said.

"Objection overruled, you may proceed with the testimony," judge stone said.

"Ms. Banks could you kindly tell what you meant by the Ducks as losers?" Coach asked.

"Sure, when we were in peewee hockey the Ducks also known as District 5, were always at the bottom of the peewee hockey leagues," I said.

"Meaning they would?" Coach asked.

"Loose every game that they played. Also they would switch coaches a lot. They would have a new coach every time there was a battle between teams," I said.

"Could you please elaborate? What do you mean? Court reporter what was the last line said?" Judge Stone asked.

"They would have a new coach every time there was a battle between teams," the Court Reporter said.

"Meaning that the coach would coach for 2 or 3 games and then he would be gone," I said.

"There was never a woman coaching the district 5?" Judge Stone asked.

"Not as far as I know," I said.

"You said that you and Adam were playing with the Ducks since you were 10 years old?" Coach asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Why starting at 10 were you playing with the Ducks you've said you have been playing since you were six years old?" Coach asked.

"Yes, Adam and I were on the Hawks peewee hockey team from 6 to 10. Then the league switched us to the Ducks because they had redrafted the lines and we didn't know," I said.

"Who was the head coach of the Ducks at that time?" Coach asked.

"That was you," I said.

"OBJECTION, tampering with the witness," Phillip said.

"Mr. Banks you are representing yourself and your wife in this case, against your teenage daughter. This isn't anymore tampering with the witness then what you will be doing during your cross examination. Sit down, objection overruled," Judge Stone said.

"Could you please state who was the head coach of the Ducks at the time of your switch from the Hawks to the Ducks?" Coach asked.

"Yes, Gordon Bombay," I said.

"Who's idea between you and your brother was it to go and play for the ducks?" Coach asked.

"That was Adam's. He wanted to play hockey in fact we both wanted to play," I said.

"So who's idea was it for you not to go and play for the ducks?" Coach asked.

"Our father Phillip Banks," I said.

"Because he called them losers, why?" Coach asked.

"I don't know why. I was told that he thought of them as losers," I said.

"OBJECTION IRRELEVANT," Phillip said.

"Objection overruled I want to hear this," Judge Stone said.

"Go on you were saying?" Coach asked.

"Well according to my brother Oliver, Phillip didn't want us playing for District Five because it reminded him of where he came from," I said.

"OBJECTION IRRELEVANT," Phillip said,

"Objection overruled. Mr. Bombay please get to your point," Judge Stone said.

"I am making one, your honor,' Coach said and then he turned to me, 'Where did Phillip Banks come from," Coach said.

"Apparently he grew up in a poor neighborhood. Being a part of the Minnesota North Stars and earning a million dollars a year with them, he didn't want the same things to happen to us that happened to him," I said.

"OBJECTION There is no law that says that the parents have to give the same things that they got while they were growing up," Phillip said.

"Objection sustained. Make your point Mr. Bombay" Judge Stone said.

"I am just getting to my point.' Coach said to the Judge and then he turned to me, 'Ms. Banks, would you kindly tell the court what happened after Adam rejoined the Ducks, freshman year?"

"They disowned him. Then when I asked for documents that proved my age, I was declined getting access to those documents," I said.

"I am confused can you back up and tell us the entire story, please," Judge Stone said.

I swallowed hard, "After Adam and I decided to go and play for the ducks in peewees. Phillip got angry about how we were forced to play for a losing team. Sent us to our room, We screamed and cried about this because all we wanted to do was play hockey. I took to drawing Adam he,' I said as I started to cry.

"It's okay Bella tell us what happened," Coach said.

I nodded before I was handed some tissues by Judge Stone, then I said; "Adam he,' I swallowed hard, 'he uh started to cut."

"Cut? As in himself?" Judge Stone asked.

I nodded.

"The Court Reporter can not understand a nod," Judge Stone whispered to me.

"It's okay Bella. Tell the truth, you promised to tell the truth," Coach said.

"Yes he started to cut himself. I don't know what at first. I wasn't aware of what he used. When I did find out about his cutting a few years later, it was a razor blade. He threatened to take his life with a knife once," I said.

"And What exactly did Phillip and Seraphina do when Adam started to cut? Surely they would have recognized the wounds or seen them?" Coach asked.

"Nothing, they pretended that the wounds didn't exist," I said.

"How long had Adam been cutting? When you found out about the cutting?" Coach asked.

"Four years," I said.

"And in those four years, you must have seen Adam naked at least a handful of times," Coach asked.

"No," I whispered softly.

"I am sorry what was that," Coach asked.

"No, I never did. Us girls would have to go to another locker room to shower and change. Adam was usually the last one to shower and change. I think that he did that on purpose so that we would not see his cuts. I don't know why," I said.

"When did you find out about the cutting?" Coach asked.

"When Adam first attempted to take his life," I said.

"As in suicide?" Coach asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How many times had he tried to take his life," Coach asked.

"I don't know. I know of at least 5 times he tried to take his life by cutting and 1 time by starving himself to death," I said.

"Did Phillip and Seraphina do anything to intercede in this manner?" Coach asked.

"No they disowned him. Said that he was a stranger to them. Forbid me to see him or have anything to do with him. Phillip threatened to have security remove Adam from the neighborhood, when Adam came over last thanksgiving. I gave blood to Adam one time when he was in the hospital. At first Phillip said that I was not to receive the documents that I needed, to donate blood to Adam," I said.

"What kind of documents did you need to give blood to Adam," Coach asked.

"I needed two forms of identification that noted my date of birth and the time I was born. My birth certificate and passport provided those details, so I took them," I said.

"Took them? How?" Coach said.

"I had a friend break into the safe," I said.

"So you had a friend force their way into a safe?" Judge Stone asked.

"He didn't force his way into the safe, he cracked the code," I said.

"Who was the person that cracked the code in the safe or I will bound you over to criminal court and you can spend the next 6 months to 5 years in prison," Judge Stone said.

"VINCENT MCGILL," I said as I closed my eyes.

No one said a word, for two or three minutes. I started to bawl on the stand, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I DIDN'T KNOW. I was just trying to save my brother. Because I love him. Even though my parents don't. I don't know what made them be so mean to him. But I wanted to protect him, look out for him and love him because that is what families do. I should have the right to my documents, I asked for them first and I was declined. I don't think that it was fair that they withheld them from me," I then started to break down and cry heavily.

"I move to have the witness removed from the stand," Coach said.

"OBJECTION I HAVE YET TO CROSS EXAMINE THE WITNESS," Phillip yelled.

"OBJECTION SUSTAINED! ARE YOU DONE, MR. BOMBAY?" Judge Stone yelled.

"Yes I am finished. Your Witness Councilor;" Coach said and then he sat down.

I got scared real scared.

"I just have two questions for you Ms. Banks. Did your mother and I provide everything that you needed from the time that you were born: Shelter, food, clothing, an education, toys, medical and dental visits, and anything else your heart desired?" Phillip asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then why are we going through all of this? Because this is certainly a waste of time, energy, money and the courts resources?" Phillip asked.

"Because you were violating child labor laws," I said.

"By making you play hockey? That is the worst argument I have ever heard in my life," Phillip said.

"Maybe I didn't want to spend every minute of my life playing hockey. I love the sport, yes but I know that I am not going to get past a certain level in playing hockey. I have known that since I was 10 years old. Besides, you didn't provide all of the medical care that I and Adam required," I said.

"And what medical care was that?" Phillip asked.

"A Psychiatrist. You forced Adam, Oliver and I into this life, maybe not all of us were cut out to spend all of the waking hours eating, breathing and playing hockey. You of ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT," I yelled.

"Ms. Banks what are you talking about?" Judge Stone asked.

"I am talking about his forced retirement from the North Stars due to his knee blowing out because of the hit he took from a defensive player when Adam and I were just 18 months old. Not everyone plays hockey or any professional sport forever. At some point each person has to step aside and let the next superstar have their turn," I said.

"I'm finished," Phillip said.

"Ms. Banks I have a couple of questions for you. You said that you didn't receive the medical attention of a Psychiatrist. Are you currently seeing one?" Judge Stone asked.

"Yes, Dr. Alex Montgomery. I have been seeing her since Adam went to rehab in January. I see her once a week for an hour," I said.

"Are you prepared to accept the responsibilities of being an adult, such as the expenses of your education, food, shelter, clothing, Dr. Montgomery's fees, your Primary care Physician's fees and your dental fees," Judge Stone asked.

"I…. I think so," I said.

"This is not an I think so question, Isabella. You are asking to be an adult. How will you pay for you to live, do you have a job?" Judge Stone asked.

"No, I don't have a job," I said.

"I see and how do you pay for your education now, because going to Eden Hall certainly can not be cheap," Judge Stone asked.

"I am on scholarship to play hockey, I have to maintain a B average or I ride the pine pony, I only have time for a job in the summer, because hockey consumes my life from the start of school until the end of school," I said.

"I see and how do you pay for your shelter, food when you are not in school," Judge Stone asked.

"I'm going to stay at a friends or my boyfriend's house," I said.

"I see and how do you pay for your visits to your doctors offices," Judge Stone asked.

"My savings account. I have saved nearly all of my allowance, birthday and Christmas money from the time I was about 5 years old," I said.

"That certainly can't last forever. I want you to keep something in mind before we proceed. If you decide that you want emancipation from your parents to do whatever you please, It will not get you the right to vote, drink, buy smokes and anything else that you have to be of a certain age to do so. If you decide to go through with it and the court agrees its in your best interest your allowance, birthday and Christmas money getting from your parents, ends. I want you to think long and hard about this," Judge Stone said.

"I will," I said.

"Good you may step down," Judge Stone said.

As soon as I got out of the witness stand and walked over to my chair at the prosecution's table I heard, "We are going to take an hour recess for lunch. Thank you court is adjourned," Judge Stone said and he banged his gavel twice.

I sighed heavily before I said, "I failed didn't I?"

"No, not necessarily," Coach said.

"Maybe I should give up, drop all off this and go home like a whipped dog," I said.

"What would that show Adam? Remember you are fighting for him too," Coach said.

"You know Bella you can drop all of this now, and no one would be the wiser for it," Phillip said.

"Get out of here Phillip, before I pound you into the ground. That's witness tampering," Coach said.

"Like you did the first and second time. Oh no wait that wasn't you that pounded me into the ground the first time, whose secretary were you banging at time, because I had forgotten or maybe it was a waitress," Phillip said and then he walked away.

"How your mother managed to stay with that man, is beyond me," Coach said infuriated while turning his wedding ring.

When we came back into session I found out the steps that I needed to do to continue this process. I needed to get some kind of employment, I was going to need people to speak on my behalf, Adam and Oliver were going to be served a subpoena. That was going to make Adam really happy. And most important a court liaison was going to need to see me in my natural environment to determine what was the right steps for me. We were to reconvene in a month we had our next court date set for October 5th, 1998 at 9am, which Adam and Oliver and all of my witnesses were to appear before the court. After court Coach and I had gone back to Eden Hall. School had let out for the day, I quickly changed my clothes in my dorm room and met coach down at the library. The Ducks were doing their study hall like they are supposed to every school day after class unless there is a game that starts before 6:00 in the evening. Charlie ran up to me when he saw me in the library.

"Hey how did it go?" Charlie asked and then gave me a kiss on the temple.

"I don't want to talk about it, Charlie;" I said.

"So did you get it are you emancipated? Charlie asked.

"Charlie it doesn't work that fast," Coach said.

"Well inquiring minds want to know," Charlie said.

"Charlie, we are busy! Leave us alone," I said.

"Come on Bella lets go to one of the private study room's then we don't have to air your dirty laundry to the ducks or entire student body population at Eden Hall," Coach said.

"I am sorry Charlie," I said.

"Yeah," Charlie said.

I felt horrible. I deserved the worst girlfriend in the world trophy, if there was one. We narrowed down who I wanted to have testify: Adam, Oliver, Dr. Freeman for Adam's behalf, Dr. Montgomery, Charlie, Connie, Coach Orion, Cassie, Vincent McGill and Dean Buckley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and the affiliated characters, settings etc**

September 18th, 1998 Adam's POV

When Coach told me about Bella's predicament I wasn't happy that I was going to be served with a subpoena and forced to testify in court. Ollie, Dr. Freeman and I were all served last Friday. Luckily Coach was paying for a hotel room and our flights to Minneapolis from Reno. We were to fly into Minneapolis on October 4th and with any luck, we would be heading back to Lakeside on October 6th. Ms. Gables said she would prepare two weeks worth of work for me just in case. So I could stay caught up with my classes. I was glad that Steven and Kyle were gone so I could not face the baby Adam shit. Mine and Bella's birthday was on Monday. It was funny how much things have changed over the last year. Last year at this time I was laid in a hospital bed unconscious. Gordon, Michele and Baby Hans were coming up tomorrow and spending tomorrow and Sunday to celebrate my sweet 16 birthday. Although it would not be as nice as Bella's sweet 16 birthday, I am sure.

"Adam you got a package, today," Annie said as I walked up the steps from class.

I immediately went to the office and saw my package. It was huge, it was from Bella. "What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, Adam. But the UPS driver had to use a two wheel cart to get it in here," Dr. Binford said.

I picked up the package man it was heavy, whatever it was; "Ollie help me," I said.

Ollie came over and helped me carry it to our room, "What would sis send you?" Ollie asked.

"I don't know but it's obviously for my birthday. Look at the packaging," I said as the packaging had a few balloons drawn on it with marker and said Happy Birthday.

"This is going to make my birthday gift to you look lik T," Ollie said.

"Did you send your birthday gift to her?" I asked as I opened the door to our room.

"Yeah I sent it last week, did you?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't much a birthday card and few dollars it was all I could scrounge up, she complained how much her feet were hurting her from her job," I said.  
"I can't believe she had to get a job at Mickey's Dinner," Ollie said as we sat the package down.

I found out from Wells Fargo that all of my money was withdrawn and my savings account was closed a year after I was disowned by my father. I had opened the package from Bella. The box inside was wrapped in birthday paper. It looked like a few different kinds of birthday paper. I opened the card, Adam, So I don't owe you any birthday or christmas gifts for the next few years, enjoy Happy Birthday, Bella. I tore the birthday wrap off the box, to reveal a Total Gym Home exercise machine.

"Is that what I think it is? They have ole what's his name from Walker, Texas Ranger that does the infomercials," Ollie said while snapping his fingers.

"Chuck Norris," I said.

"And Christie Brinkley," Ollie said dreamily.

"Oh GROSS, SHE'S GOT TO BE LIKE MOM'S AGE," I said.

"Adam every guy in America would like to bang a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Cover Model. Especially one that won the title three years in a row. You know that Dad still has those issues with Ms. Brinkley on the cover. For the times when he and mom aren't connecting in the bedroom," Ollie said.

"And How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I've walked in on him in his office, staring at one of her covers and getting his hard-on. Then he would have to take a cold shower. Like I said every guy in America would like to bang a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Cover Model, well except for maybe you. Unless SI is stupid enough to one day put a guy on the cover," Ollie said.

I had pulled the machine out of its box to reveal how big it was, the machine itself wasn't that big, but it required at least 3 feet long by 8 feet wide of space. In a 10 foot by 10 foot room there wasn't a whole lot of space. I considered asking Mike and Dr. Binford about putting the machine in the exercise room and I would let all of the guys use it, if they wanted too. We ended up putting our dressers in the closet and my bed went on top of his with his cork board coming over to where my bed was on my side of the room. It was a tight fit but it worked. I decided that I was going to keep it set up in our room.

October 4th, 1998 4:15 pm Adam's POV

I would go for a run each morning, with Ollie and Jeremy. Then would work out with the total gym for 20 to 30 minutes after the run. Within the last two weeks I noticed I was starting to pack the muscle on my arms. I still had a spare tire but one thing at a time. I, Ollie and Dr. Freeman had just landed in Minneapolis to attend Bella's court date tomorrow. Coach had been in Minneapolis for the last couple of days to prepare Bella and the rest of the Minneapolis based witnesses for tomorrow. Dr. Freeman, Ollie and I got our preparations the week before. Coach, Charlie and Gunnar met us at the airport.

"There they are," Coach said.

I gave each one of them a hug, saving my biggest hug for last with Gunnar.

"Hi," I whispered in his ear.

"Hi, I missed vou," Gunnar said.

"I missed you too," I said.

"What didn't you miss me? Jezze Banksy makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Charlie said while rolling his eyes.

"Payback's a bitch aint it?" I asked.

"Come on we've got lots to do before tomorrow, Guys," Coach said.

"I hope you didn't put us up in a crap ass hotel," I said.

"Cake-eater," Charlie coughed.

I glared at Charlie, "Not anymore I am not," I said.

"Face it Banksy once a Cake-eater always a cake-eater," Charlie said.

"I don't think vou are a cake-eater," Gunner whispered in my ear.

"Hey where are the rest of the ducks I thought they would be here to see me," I said.

"They have a killer Trig test tomorrow. So everybody is in the library studying," Charlie said.

"Where's my sister?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"She had to work until 5, then she was going to the library and study for the test. She is taking hers tomorrow after court," Charlie said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Pfff.. My best friend is in town, I am not taking mine until Friday," Charlie said.

"He hasn't done a lick of studying, he is going to fail this test," Gunnar said.

"What about you, shouldn't you be studying?" I asked.

"I all set. I going to crush this test. I have been doing well in Trig all vear," Gunnar said.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be at the library studying? If you don't maintain your B average, you will be riding the pine pony," I whispered to him.

"I'm telling vou, I will be fine, Vou could even quiz me later, I brought my note cards," Gunnar said.

"Ok,' I said to Gunnar and then I turned to Coach, 'You didn't answer my question about where we are staying,"

"Is the Embassy suites ok with you?" Coach said.

"Yeah that will work," I said.

Once we got to the hotel I was amazed by the size of the suite, "Dr. Freeman and Ollie you will be bunking in that room,' Coach said pointing a finger to a room. 'Banksy you're with Me, Michele and Hans over here. Unless you want to be with your brother, I am sure Dr. Freeman would be glad to change rooms."

"No, this will be fine, because isn't Dr. Freeman leaving once he is done testifying?" I asked.

"Yes I am Adam, I can't leave Doctor Marshall there by himself with all of those boys, for two weeks," Dr. Freeman said.

"So this is how it's going to work: You are probably going to go first tomorrow, followed by Dr. Freeman, then Ollie and then Dr. Montgomery. I have already submitted to the judge that Dr. Freeman could not be recalled for cross examination after October 6th, which Judge Stone approved," Coach said.

"Okay," I said.

"Alright, I thought that before we headed out to dinner, I thought we would all go for a swim in the pool sound good to everyone?"

"Yeah." Charlie, Ollie, Dr. Freeman said.

"Veah," Gunnar said.

I wasn't too sure, I wasn't ready to show my body off at the pool yet. Especially in front of my boyfriend. I had only lost 10 pounds since I had gotten out of the hospital. I still had my spare tire on my stomach. Although it wasn't as full as it used to be, it wasn't quite as flat as it was when I first went into the hospital. "Banksey, you in?" Coach asked.

I swallowed hard before I said "Yeah sure."

"All right you all get changed and we will head down to the pool," Coach said.

Michele then handed Baby Hans to Coach for coach to change into what he called a swimmer. While Michele went into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. Once she appeared from the bathroom he asked, "Did it fit?"

"Just barely," Michele said.

"I'm sure you look fantastic," Coach said as he handed Hans back so he can go and change.

"Ugh, you guys are so gross," I said as I flipped down onto the bed.

5 minutes later

"Hey Banks you coming?" Charlie asked on his way out the door.

"Yeah, I will be right there," I said from my spot on the bed.

"Vou go ahead Charlie, I vill come down vith Adam," Gunnar said.

"Ok Gunnar," Charlie said and then he left. He was the last one to leave. Everyone else made their way out over the last five minutes. Gunnar was just standing there in a pair of Charlie's trunks. I was so envious at Gunnar, he wasn't fat. I don't know what he saw in me. Gunner stood there for five minutes before he said "So are you going to show me or not?" Gunnar asked.

"Show you what?" I asked.

"Vour body," Gunnar said.

"I don't want you to see it, I want you to remember what I looked like when we first got together." I said as I adjusted my shirt.

"Adam I love vou, and loving vou to me is more important than how vou feel about vourself," Gunnar said.

"Yeah right," I said.

"Get up," Gunnar said.

"No," I said.

"Adam, vou need to get up now!" Gunnar said.

"What if I don't want to," I said.

"I'll make vou," Gunnar said. He then grabbed my entire body and got me out of bed which was amazing considering I was nearly 30 pounds heavier than he was.

"What the hell have you been lifting, Goldberg?" I asked.

"No, about 200 pounds which is about vhat vou are," Gunnar said as he placed me down in front of a mirror. I had caught up with Gunnar in the height department since I had gotten to Lakeside. We were both exactly 6 feet 2 inches tall.

"Oh God you are not going to make me list everything that I like about me?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"No, I am,' Gunnar said, 'and I am going to start with your boyish good looks," then he kissed my cheek.

I smiled a small smile a very small smile.

"I love that vou are kind to everybody. Vou help everyone out," Gunner said, then he kissed my neck

"I love the vou love hockey," Gunner said, and then he took my shirt off and threw it across the room. I grimaced in the mirror, I didn't want to see my body at 199 pounds. I usually try to avoid mirrors, pictures or anything else that would show what I looked like. At 199 pounds I had a flabby spare tire happening.

Gunnar spent the next 10 minutes telling of all the things that he loved about me. Making sure to kiss anything that I found particularly grotesque. When he got to my scares that I carved into my body he said to me, "All of me, loves all of vou. All of vour curves and all of vour edges,' he then pointed to the Fag that I had carved into my left arm that was a light white by now. It was healed. It had been for a long time. 'All of vour perfect imperfections," Gunnar said and then he kissed my arm where I cut myself.

I swallowed hard, "Do you mean it Gunnar?"

"Vas, All of VOU! Every inch, every pound. I love vou. I don't know vhat I vould do vithout vou," Gunnar said.

I started to cry. I have been doing that a lot lately. I even ignored the voice in my head of my father screaming at me, "QUIT YOUR DAMNED CRYING. CRYING IS FOR BABIES AND YOU ARE NOT A BABY!" I never understood how my father could be so gentle with Bella everytime she was crying and yet so hard every time I cried. I knew that if I was lucky enough to have a son one day. I would tell him to cry all he wants. Because I learned in therapy that crying and laughing are the best medicine. I kissed Gunnar, hard, I needed a release even if it was for five minutes and I was completely out of practice. I fiddled with the trunks he was in and he pulled down my pants and boxes. My manhood spung free, armed and loaded for action. I pushed him down on the bed and started to make love to him.

Bella's POV

I got off from work at 5:00. I was too exhausted to go back to Eden Hall to study at the library. I decided to get on the green line rail car and head for the hotel. My feet and back had been hurting most of my shift. I had been at work since 9:00 this morning, I was exhausted after working a shift. I fell asleep at my desk at about 3:00 am from studying for the trig test. Connie woke me up at 7:45 and said the 8 words I hate hearing the most, "You are going to be late for work!" I quickly sprung from my desk and grabbed my uniform and started to change in the hallway on my way to the bathroom. I made it to the bus stop with thirty seconds to spare. Luckily I finished getting ready on the bus on the way to work. I don't know what I would do without Connie, she was a saint. When I got to the hotel at a little after six,I had walked by the pool area and saw my boyfriend swimming, he waved me into the area.

"There's my Angel," Charlie said.

"Hi," I said tiredly.

"Tired?" Charlie asked.

"Exhausted," I said.

"I thought you were going to Eden to go study?" Coach asked.

"Don't even let me get started, Coach," I said.

"Do you need a foot rub?" Charlie said.

"Yes and a back rub, a leg rub and a total body massage," I said.

"Give me 2 minutes," Charlie said.

"As long as you two have clothes on," Coach said.

"Coach Please I am not in the mood," I said.

"I don't have what we need anyway," Charlie said.

"As long as it stays that way," Coach said. Charlie climbed out of the pool and borrowed Ollie's key card to get into the room. I held on to the card when we got to the elevators, Charlie had started to give me a neck and shoulder rub. He had gotten good at giving me a massage. He would start rubbing my shoulders when I was studying in the library if I looked tense when he walked into the library.

"Oh God that feels so good," I said as the elevator stopped at the floor that Coach was staying on, Charlie led me down to Coach's room, when we entered the room we heard some giggling. I had made the mistake of walking into one of the bedrooms. And saw them together in the bed making love.

"OH MY GOD! GUNNAR, ADAM!" I yelled

"OH MY GOD", and then a string of curse words in Icelandic came out of Gunnar's mouth.

"Oh FUCK!" Adam said.

"Really? You are seriously doing it? In Coach's Hotel room that is gross!" Charlie yelled.

Adam snorted before he said, "Well look who's calling the kettle black."

I had to go, so I left. Charlie was right behind me. He caught up to me at the Elevators and just held me as I cried.

**A/N: Hey there. What did y'all think? I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought of the chapter and your guesses as to what lies on the horizon for our beloved Ducks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and the affiliated characters, settings etc**

October 5th, 1998 Bella's POV

I could not look at Adam at all, I had brought my sketch pad with me to court this morning, I had to have something that tore my mind away from what I saw. I drew anything that I had set my eyes on, Judge Stone listening to the testimony, the court reporter doing her job, Even coach's water glass as Adam was testifying.

Adam's POV

"You may call your first witness, Mr. Bombay," Judge Stone said.

"I call Adam Jonathan Banks to the stand," Coach said.

I walked up to the stand from the gallery. Once I was sworn in and told that I could sit on the witness stand Coach asked, "Can you please State your name for the record?"

"Adam Jonathan Banks," I said.

"Good Mr. Banks What was your Date of Birth and TIme of Birth?" Coach asked.

"September 21st, 1982. 4:00pm," I said.

"Good who are your parents?" Coach asked.

"Phillip and Seraphina Banks," I said.

"OBJECTION! GET TO THE POINT!" My Father yelled.

"Objection overruled, you may continue Mr. Bombay," Judge Stone said.

"How long had you known the plaintiff?" Coach asked.

"All my life, except for the first seventeen minutes of it," I said.

"How so," Coach asked.

I looked at my sister, she was busy drawing before I said, "I was born seventeen minutes before she was. She apparently had a foot stuck in one of mom's ribs."

"Would you describe your childhood as a happy childhood?" Coach asked.

"Oh for Christ's sake. Objection this courtroom not a therapist office," My father said.

"Objection overruled," Judge Stone said.

I started to get scared, I almost wanted to be anywhere, anywhere other than where I was at. I would even take Dr. Freeman's Office back at Lakeside over where I was at. "It's okay Adam, answer the question," Coach said.

I nodded before I said, "Yeah I think it was a happy childhood for the first 4 or 5 years of it."

"What happened to make it change from a happy childhood to a not so happy childhood?" Coach asked.

"My father was in a car accident," I said.

"Do you recall the date of this car accident?" Coach asked.

"No, I was only 4 years old not quite 5," I said.

"How does August 29th, 1987, sound?" Coach asked.

"Sounds about right," I said.

"What happened on that day," Coach asked.

"I don't remember all of that day," I said.

"Just what you can," Coach said.

I had to think back to that day.

Third Person POV

_[Flashback August 29th, 1987]_

_Adam is wearing a blue superman outfit, cape and all. He runs into the living room where Bella is playing with her babies. "I AM SUPERMAN, AND I HAVE COME TO SAVE THE DAY!" Adam yelled as he jumped onto the couch._

_"SHUSH my babies are sleeping," Bella said as she sat on the floor, rocking one of her babies. ._

_"Who cares about your dumb babies?" Adam asked._

_"I do, if they don't get enough sleep now, they will be really cranky and I will be up ALL NIGHT!" Bella said._

_"Hey Superman feet off my couch. And where did you get those shoes? I swore I put them in the laundry room." Seraphina asked._

_Adam looked sheepishly down at his shoes, they had mud all over them from his, Larson, Johnson and McGill jumping through a mud puddle the day before on their walk to and from the Library for children's story book hour, Mrs. Johnson had taken them and Bella to Children's Story Book Hour. Mrs. Larson and Seraphina were at school getting Mrs. Larson's classroom ready for the new school year. "From the Laundry room," Adam said._

_"SHOES OFF! HERE NOW!" Seraphina yelled._

_"Adam's in trouble!" Bella taunted._

_Adam quickly got off his shoes and he jumped off the couch and ran over to Seraphina making sure to step on one of Bella's baby dolls._

_"I'm sorry mommy," Adam said sticking out his bottom lip._

_Seraphina holds Adam by the arm and starts to spank him._

_"OW OW MOMMY THAT HURTS!" Adam pleaded with his tears running down his cheeks._

_"Mom, when are we going to go school shopping? Ollie asked._

_"When your Father rescues me from this hell hole weekend. I could kill Paul McTeague for having his bachelor party in Vegas this weekend," Seraphina said as she continued to hit Adam._

_"Maybe I should call Grandma Banks, she will take me shopping," Ollie asked._

_"NO OLIVER PHILLIP BANKS! YOU WILL NOT HAVE THAT OLD BAT TAKE YOU SHOPPING!" Seraphina said as she continued to hit Adam. Adam is crying bucket full of tears._

_"Hey that's my grandma she's not a bat!" Bella said._

_"Isabella stay out of this unless you want a spanking too!" Seraphina said._

_The phone rings, "I will get it!" Ollie said._

_"Now, Adam Jonathan Banks you are not to be wearing muddy shoes in this house! Do you understand?" Seraphina said._

_Adam is still crying from the spanking. "DO YOU?" Seraphina said._

_"Yes Mommy," Adam said as he was bawling._

_"Mom it's dad he wants to talk to you," Ollie said handing the cordless phone over to Seraphina._

_"Oh Phillip I could use a drink," Seraphina said as she walked into the Kitchen._

_Phillip laughs and then asks, "Kids driving you crazy?"_

_"You have absolutely no idea. Ollie has been at me all morning wanting me to take him shopping for school supplies. Adam is running through the house in dirty shoes that he got yesterday when He, Gary, Paul and Vinny jumped through the mud puddle on the way to and from the library. And you can tell it was Vinny McGill's idea he was the dirtiest out of all of them. Head to toe covered in mud. At least your daughter is being good for now," Seraphina said._

_In the back of the refrigerator, top shelf there is a bottle of Pepsi without the label on it. In that bottle there is some rum mixed in. Hopefully that will calm your nerves," Philip said._

_"I don't know how to thank you," Seraphina said._

_"You can give me a big thank you tomorrow night, by letting the tiger slip from the cage," Phillip said._

_"NO WAY, I AM OVULATING THIS WEEKEND. I am not going to let you get me pregnant." Seraphina said as she had her head in the fridge looking for that Pepsi bottle._

_"It wasn't my idea to get pregnant again after Ollie. That was yours," Phillip said._

_"It wasn't my idea to get me impregnated with two, Phillip!" Seraphina said as she poured herself a drink._

_Phillip laughs before he said, "It wasn't my idea either. Give me one of those little monsters, I want to talk to them."_

_"Fine,' Seraphina says and then she yells into the living room, 'Adam, Bella your father's on the phone."_

_Adam and Bella run with quick feet into the kitchen and Bella beats Adam to the Kitchen Island and is handed the phone. "I WANT TO TALK TO HIM!" Adam screams._

_"I got here first, so pttttttt," Bella said as she stuck her tongue out._

_"All right enough I can talk to both of you at once," Phillip said._

_"Oh pop can I have some?" Adam said._

_"Me too," Bella said._

_"This is adult pop kids. I will get you some kid pop," Seraphina said._

_"So how was your day so far kids," Phillip asked,_

_"Good," Bella said._

_"Mommy's a meanie," Adam said._

_"What happened Adam?" Phillip asked._

_"I was being superman," Adam said._

_"And he was yelling at the top of his lungs, almost made one of my babies wake up," Bella said._

_"Uh huh and where you jumping on the couch in your dirty shoes?" Phillip asked._

_"Maybe," Adam said._

_"No maybes about it, cause I think you were. Adam you know mommy's rules about dirty shoes in the house," Phillip said._

_"Yes, sir," Adam said._

_"Hey Daddy, guess what, guess what, guess what," Bella said._

_"What, What, What?" Phillip said, then BANG! CRASH!  
HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

_"Daddy? DADDY!" Bella said._

_"Daddy are you there, talk to us?" Adam said, then he started to cry._

_"Mommy something is wrong with daddy," Bella said and then she started to cry._

_"Give me that,' Seraphina said. Bella hands the phone over to Seraphina, 'Phillip, are you there? Phillip?"_

_"Hey are you alright, buddy? We are going to get you some help," said a stranger and then CLICK!_

_Seraphina quickly dials Phillips car phone number Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Seraphina dropped the glasses into the sink. "Get upstairs to your rooms, now!" Seraphina yelled._

_"But" Bella said_

_"NOW! OLLIE GET IN HERE!" Seraphina yelled through the garage door at Ollie who was taking shots at the cut out goalie._

_Adam and Bella quickly scamper out of their seats and up the stairs._

_{End of Flashback}_

**A/N: And I present chapter 3, hope all is well in lock down or wherever you maybe. What will become of the rest of the story, let me know your thoughts and ideas in a review. Thanks to my cowriter bobcatwriter as well of course.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and the affiliated characters, settings etc**

"Adam?" Coach asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Can you tell us what happened on August 29th, 1987?" Coach asked.

"Yeah, that was the day that my father had a car accident. He was in Las Vegas. Bella and I were talking to him on the phone," I said.

"Were you diagnosed with something after the accident," Coach asked.

"Yes, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Asperger's syndrome," I said.

"I see and did you receive treatment for either the PTSD or the Asperger's syndrome," Coach asked.

"No, not until this year," I said.

"I see and what happened after your father was released from the hospital?" Coach asked.

"I don't know; he changed somehow, became more demanding," I said.

"Demanding? How?" Coach asked.

"He would demand that Bella and I would take 100 shots a day on the cut out in our driveway," I said.

"Excuse me Mr. Banks. But the cut out could you elaborate?" Judge Stone asked.

"Yeah, it's a 4 foot cut out of a hockey goalie that is made out of wood, we have to get the puck into one of the 5 holes that isn't being covered by the goalie. We kids named him goalie the goalie. He stands between the pipes of the goal in the driveway," I said.

"What else would your father do?" Coach asked.

"Well he would make us play when we were sick and we were not allowed to sit on the bench if we were injured. When the ducks were playing in the Junior Goodwill Games Both Bella and I were told before we left that we both needed to impress the scouts so that we could get into Eden Hall and a good college and go pro," I said.

"He wanted you to go pro at 11 years old?" Coach asked.

"Yeah he wanted us to impress the scouts so that when it was time for us to go pro, we would get in, no question," I said.

"Were you injured during the Junior Goodwill Games?" Coach asked.

"Yes," I said.

"What happened?" Coach asked.

"Team USA was playing against Team Iceland, we were down by 4 goals when I scored a goal and Olaf Sanderson took his anger out on my goal on my wrist," I said.

"Did he break it?" Coach asked.

"No he just sprained my wrist," I said.

"When you told your father, about the wrist what did he tell you?" Coach asked.

"He told me that Banks players don't get injured, get out there, impress the scouts and quit being a damn baby," I said.

"Let's move on to when you were at Eden Hall, was your father happy when you and Bella made the varsity team?" Coach asked.

"Immensely happy, he didn't want me playing for the ducks," I said.

"Why not?" Coach asked.

"He thought of them as losers," I said.

"Did he ever say why," Coach asked.

"No," I said.

"Were you happy about being on the varsity team?" Coach asked.

"No, I was stunned. Then I was thrown around and beaten up by the varsity players," I said.

"Was Bella thrown around and beaten up by the varsity players as well?" Coach asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Did your father do anything about you two being thrown around by the Varsity?" Coach asked.

"No, said that was hockey. What was I going to do in College and the Pros, because you get thrown around harder in both College and the Pros. Said that I was a wimp and that I needed to train harder. Get my ass into the gym. Actually lift weights instead of phantom lifting," I said.

"Did your parents know about the cutting?" Coach asked.

"No, I never told them. I never told anybody at first," I said.

"How did Bella find out about the cutting," Coach asked.

"She caught me in my room one day, I was bleeding out, during our freshman year. Bella, Charlie and Portman saved my life," I said.

"When did you start cutting?" Coach asked.

"When I was ten," I said.

"What happened?" Coach asked.

"Well Bella and I were forced to change teams. The Peewee Hockey League goofed and put me and Bella on the wrong team. My Father was angry about it and told us that we were not to play for that man and those bunch of losers," I said.

"That man, please elaborate?," Judge Stone asked.

"Coach Gordon Bombay," I said.

"Go on you were saying," Coach asked.

"Well I didn't care what our father thought, I just wanted to play hockey, so I convinced Bella to play with us and we did. After our first games as ducks our father was mad, he sent us up to our rooms because we disobeyed him. I had knocked over a glass that was sitting on my nightstand from the night before the glass shattered. I picked up the pieces and took them into my bathroom and I slit my wrists. About six months later I switched to blades because I could not get the high that I got from when I first did it," I said.

"You had been cutting ever since?" Coach asked.

"Yes. I did stop for a while when I got onto team USA but after the tournament I started back up again. I stopped for good in February of this year," I said.

"What made you stop?" Coach asked.

"The rehab place that I am in right now, it's against their policy to have any kinds of blades of any kind. They got more into what my issues with the cutting," I said.

"Did your parents seem to care about your cutting?" Coach asked.

"No, not that I am aware of. They disowned me when I was a freshman," I said.

"What was the date of your disownment?" Coach asked.

"October 26th, 1996," I said.

"What had happened that day," Coach asked.

"I had gone back to the ducks to play for them, because I was tired of being abused by the varsity," I said.

"OBJECTION, the witness is not answering the question," My father bellowed.

"I was getting there I needed to provide some background," I said to the Judge.

"Objection overruled. Go ahead son you were saying," Judge Stone said.

"Anyway the Ducks had just beaten the varsity team the night before. Bella was raped by a varsity player. I was mad about what had happened. The Ducks were voting for phase 2 of the prank war against the varsity. Bella was going to talk to Coach's Orion and Wilson about coming back to Junior Varsity because of the rape. When it was my turn to vote I was looking at my arms I had an itch to cut. I just ran out of the room and roller bladed home. I kicked off my blades and dived into the pool. It hadn't been closed for the season. I had missed practice but I didn't care. My parents came home from New York early and found me in the pool. My father dragged me out of it with his bare hands. He hit me in the gut, over and over again, until I was doubled over in pain. 'Look at me!' He Bellowed. I weakly lifted my head. 'You are a worthless little piece of shit!' He yelled and then he punched my face in. 'How dare you go against me, how dare you lie to me!'

My mother shrieked at him, 'Phillip, he's your son!' I think she was trying to get him to listen to reason. Which he wouldn't listen to.

He told her, 'Not anymore he's not. We are disowning him,' and then he knocked me off my feet and threw me out the door," I said.

I looked at my sister and she had put down her drawing and was looking at me with face palm on her face. Michele had the same expression on her face. The next thing I knew Bella was leaving the courtroom. "Bella wait," I said. But she didn't listen to me. Charlie and Connie followed her out of the courtroom.

"Your Witness Councilor," Coach said.

"The defense has no questions for the witness," My father said.

"You may step down," Judge Stone said.

I walked to the back of the courtroom, "I think before the prosecution calls its next witness. We all need to take a bit of a breather, let all of this digest. We will reconvene in 30 minutes, Thank you. Court is adjourned."

**A/N: Happy (belated) Easter to everyone, I hope you are all doing okay. What did you think of this chapter? What are your guesses about what comes next? Let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and the affiliated characters, settings etc**

Charlie's POV

When Bella ran out of the courtroom, my mother elbowed me in the side and said, "Go after her."

I got up and started to walk out of the courtroom when I heard, "The defense has no questions for the witness," from Phillip.

Connie was with me as a wing woman. "Where did she go?" Connie asked.

I then I heard Bella bawled. "That way" I pointed to where I heard her crying. We found her sitting on the top step of the 4th level of the court house where family and juvenile court was held.

I walked down a couple of steps and then turned to face her. Connie sat down next to her and put her arm around Bella and started to rub her back. "Are you okay, Angel?" Bella just shook her head no and continued to bawl. I pulled her up into a standing position and draped her arms around me. "I promise you, it's going to work out," I said.

"I should have been there for him. I could have done something. My father could have broken a rib of Adam's. Its my fault, I was so stupid," Bella said.

Adam soon joined us followed by Michele and Coach; "No Bella it's not your fault it's no one's fault except our father. He is the one that did this to us. But I swear I am always going to be there for you; always," Adam said. Bella let go of me and turned to Adam and gave him a huge hug.

Then Adam did something completely shocking, he sang:

"You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back,  
Where there is love, I'll be there (I'll be there)

I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do.  
Just call my name and I'll be there (I'll be there)

I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you,  
I'm so glad that I found you.

I'll be there with a love that's strong,  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll keep holdin' on (Holdin' on)

Yes I will, yes I will  
Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter,  
Togetherness, is all I'm after,  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there (I'll be there)

I'll be there to protect you, (yeah baby)  
With unselfish love that respects you.  
Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)

I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you,  
I'm so glad that I found you.

I'll be there with a love that's strong,  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll keep holdin' on.

Ooh ooh ooh  
Yes I will (Holdin' on, holdin' on)  
Yes I will

If you should ever find someone new  
I know he better be good to you  
'Cause if he doesn't  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
Don't you know baby I'll be there

I'll be there I'll be there  
Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)  
Just look over your shoulders honey, ooh!

I'll be there, I'll be there,  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there (I'll be there)  
Don't you know baby,

I'll be there, I'll be there  
Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)  
Oh oh oh oh I'll be there, I'll be there

He was completely off key but that's okay, it got my Angel to smile again. I found out later from Mom that Adam was singing a song from the Jackson 5 of the 1970's. I didn't even know they even had music back then. Mom took one look at me and said, "Charlie where did I go wrong with you? I played this all of the time when I was pregnant with you."

**A/N: What did you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I'll post another chapter today as well. What do you see coming next for the Ducks? Leave a review and let me know your thoughts, ideas or anything else really.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and the affiliated characters, settings etc**

October 12th, 1998  
Adam's POV

We had the day off from court. Its Columbus day, although I didn't know truly why the holiday was celebrated all because he didn't fall off the face of the earth while trying to find India and running into America? It was one of those mysteries that I didn't understand at all. According to Michele, it's celebrated heavily on the east coast. She should know she went to New York University for her undergraduate degree.

Today was also the day that Eden Hall was to play their first game of the year against the Blake Bears. We I mean Charlie, Bella, Gunnar and the team was going to raise the newest championship banner into the rafters. The JV team was going to raise their 1st banner into the rafters. Bella was right Goldberg got left down on junior varsity for the third year in a row.

Eden Hall had to make room for the two new banners that were going to grace the arena. They decided to retire the two oldest banners the ones from 1980, 1986 and move them out into the hallway. To make room for the newest banners.

Averman, Luis, Julie and Russ were allowed to help raise the JVs banner. The rest of varsity players were sitting in the crowd watching the unveiling of the championship banner. By the end of the second period between the JV and the Blake Freshman Bears. Everyone with the exception of Charlie, Gunnar and Bella had to change into their pads to get ready for the game. Charlie and Gunnar for obvious reasons because they were hurt. Bella because she failed her trigonometry test. Well she didn't actually fail she got a 70 on the test. But that still dragged her average down to 76 which was a C. But it was still against coach Orion's rules about needing a B or better to play. She told me and Ollie that she would need at least an 85 on the midterm in two weeks to play in the jv versus varsity showdown.

"And now ladies and gentlemen please direct your attention to the ice as your Eden Hall Mighty Ducks raise their 13th consecutive state championship banner," Josh Salisbury said, who was master of ceremony. A table was wheeled out to the ice the players were all introduced with Charlie and Guy bringing out the state trophy and putting it on the table. Then some sort of music played as the banner was revealed and raised along with the year that was next to the banner.

"Excuse me, are you Gordon Bombay," asked a gentleman voice that had just sat down behind us.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Coach asked as he turned around.

"Hi, Paul Dimango, Wisconsin Women's Ice Hockey, I have come to see Bella play," said Paul.

"Oh hi nice to meet you.' Coach said as he shook Paul's hand. 'How did you know I was the person to speak too, regarding Bella?"

"Well I had spoken to a Phillip Banks and he told me that I needed to speak to you, regarding her. He would not elaborate but said that it was something between him and her," Paul said.

"Are you here to offer my sister a scholarship?" Ollie asked.

"Well it's a possibility, I want to talk to your sister about a scholarship to attend Wisconsin University in Madison, Wisconsin," Paul said.

I knew all about Wisconsin's prestigious reputation with hockey, especially men's hockey. After all, both the U and Wisconsin were in a fight over Ollie, when it was his turn to look into colleges with the U ultimately winning out.

"So how did you know, we were the people that you needed to talk to?" Coach asked.

"Well I saw this young man's jersey and put two and two together," Paul said as he put his hand on my right shoulder.

"Good to know that Wisconsin can add," Ollie whispered in my ear, I chuckled. I was wearing my Ducks Jersey from the Goodwill Games.

"Oh, I am sorry to say that Bella won't be playing today. I am sorry that you drove out from Madison for nothing," Coach said.

"Well I would not call it a wasted trip. I can still talk to her about coming to Madison.' Paul said to Coach and then he turned to me, 'I take it that you must be a brother to Bella?"

"Yeah, Adam Banks. I play hockey too," I said.

"Oh do you son, which team do you play for?" Paul asked.

"Well," I started to say.

"Tell him the truth Adam," Ollie said.

"Well, technically I am supposed to be on this team. But I am in the middle of taking a two year break for medical reasons," I said as I smiled at him.

"Oh good for you son," Paul said smiling.

My smile dropped, I could not believe it. I got the brush off from a recruiter.

"Hey," Charlie said.

We all slid over to make room for Charlie and Gunnar, "Hey Charlie, Gunnar," we all said.

"Hello," said Paul.

"Who's this?" Charlie asked,

"Hi, Paul Dimango, Wisconsin Women's Ice Hockey, I have come to see Bella and talk to her about Wisconsin," Paul said.

"WISCONSIN?" Charlie said.

"VOW," Gunnar said.

"I take it that you two play as well?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I'm the captain of the Ducks, Charlie Conway," Charlie said and they shook hands.

"Gunnar Stall," Gunnar said as he took his turn with Paul's hand.

"Well I don't know too much about the men's side of hockey. But I would be glad to put in a word for you two with the coaches. Tell me why you boys aren't playing today?" Paul asked.

"Well we were in a fight on Saturday night," Charlie said.

"Oh," Paul said uncomfortable.

"Ve are totally innocent, Adam and I vere jumped by some old varsity players and Charlie came out to help us end the fight," Gunnar said.

"Oh well that makes me feel better," Paul said.

The anger seeped into me, "Easy Adam, Bella's future," Ollie said.

"Where is Bella?" Coach asked.

"Oh she's psyching Connie up. Since Connie is taking her place on the 1st line today, Connie is really nervous," Charlie said.

"And now Ladies and Gentleman your 1998-1999 Varsity Mighty Ducks starting lineup; in Goal Julie "The Cat" Gaffney; the left wing Connie "The Velvet Hammer," Moreau, In center your Alternate Captain Guy Germaine, on the Right wing Dwayne "Cowboy" Robertson. On Defense are "The Bash Brothers," Dean Portman and Fulton Reed!" said Josh to the crowd over the PA system. Then the pep band started to play the school fight song. I clapped as each of my former teammates came out onto the Ice. After the fight song the team quacking started and the crowd joined in including me.

"Hey guys," Bella said as she came to join us. She and Charlie shared a brief kiss.

"Quit the PDA! You are making me sick," I said. Bella stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey Bella," Coach and Michele said.

"Ah this must be Bella, Hi. I'm Paul Dimango, Wisconsin Women's Ice Hockey. I have come to talk to you about Wisconsin," Paul said.

Bella had a shocked look on her face, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh wow," Bella said.

"I was hoping to see you play today," Paul said.

"Yeah, I had failed my latest trig test," Bella said sheepishly.

"Oh, I see. Well maybe you won't be interested in Wisconsin," Paul said as he started to gather his belongings.

"No see I am interested in Wisconsin. It's just that I have a C average in that class and Coach Orion has a policy of B's or better, or we ride the pine pony. I will get my average back up after the midterm test. I just have been under a tremendous amount of stress with everything going on. This semester has been really hard on me," Bella said.

"Well that's good to know, come on. Let's talk about your future and Wisconsin," Paul said.

"Okay," Bella said as she got up to leave with Paul.

Charlie's anger poured out of him, "Easy Charlie and Banks," Coach said.

"How can I take it easy when my girlfriend could be looking at going to Wisconsin! WISCONSIN OF ALL PLACES," Charlie yelled.

"Yeah well at least you have a shot of playing college hockey," I spat.

"What are you talking about Banksy?" Charlie asked.

"He got the brush off from Paul. At least Paul is going to put a word in with the Men's coaching staff to come and see you two," Ollie said.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Banksy," Charlie said.

As I was watching the Ducks play I felt like something was missing. I missed it, I missed hockey. I wanted to play. To shoot and score goals. I started to rub the spots where I had cut in the past. I had to do something to relieve the pressure that I was having.

Bella came back in the middle of the 2nd period

"So what did Paul want," Charlie spat.

"Nothing he wanted to talk to me about Wisconsin, wanted me to come for a campus visit. Would you come with me, to go and visit? Maybe you could talk to the guys' coaches about you," Bella said.

"NO, I AM NOT PLAYING FOR THOSE CHEATING IDIOTS! And if you were smart you wouldn't either," Charlie spat.

"I don't believe you. Wisconsin could be offering a lifetime opportunity and you want me to throw it all away?" Bella asked.

"Yep," Charlie said.

"Did he offer you a scholarship?" Gunnar asked.

"Nope not yet, told me to give him a call when I get my Trig grade back up, he will make another trip out here to see me, Connie and Julie play. I think he might try to recruit them too," Bella said.

"I can't believe that you can talk to college recruiters now," Michele said.

"Well she is a junior, so I am not surprised," Ollie said.

My anger bubbled right to the top, I had to get out of there before I did something stupid.

"Banks where are you going?" Charlie asked

"Out," I said as I grabbed my coat and walked outside of the arena.

I walked down to the lake on campus, I saw a few rocks and I picked them up so I could throw them into the lake. I had started to do that every time I had something that was getting to me and not playing was getting to me.

"Hey Adam," Ollie said.

"Hi," I said as I flung a rock into the lake.

"Feeling better?" Ollie asked.

"No. This SUCKS! I should be the one that's getting the scouts out to see me. Not Bella," I said.

"I know," Ollie said.

"Damn stupid rules, I want to skate again," I said as I flung another rock into the lake.

"I know," Ollie said.

"NO YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE!" I yelled.

"Adam the rules are there for a reason. I don't know if anything could be done to make an exception for you," Ollie said.

"This is my future Ollie! Dr. Freeman and I have been talking about what I was going to be doing in the future. I need this like I need air," I said.

"Well maybe when we get back, we can talk to them," Ollie said.

"I hope so," I said.

October 15th, 1998  
Bella's POV

I was in Mine, Connie and Julie's room listening to "Have You Ever?" by Brandi over and over again. I failed the Trigonometry test, which dropped my average from a B to a C. I had to ride the pine pony for the game on Monday. Coach Orion said that I was putting myself under immense pressure with everything that was going on. I was banned from practice until Judge Stone came down with the final decision.

Ollie, Connie, Casey, Coach Orion, Dean Buckley, Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Freeman went through there testifying with flying colors. Charlie was fried on the witness stand, by my father. Vincent McGill didn't show up for court, I knew he would be a chicken. But I thought he would come and face facts. I was relieved that neither McGill or I was going to face any repercussions with the law because of the break in to the safe. Although I was pretty sure that if the emancipation didn't go my way I was going to be grounded for sure. I think that mom had to really convince dad not to do anything because they didn't have any evidence that says I thought of it and asked McGill to help me. Judge Stone pulled me and Coach into his chambers to tell us that I wasn't going to be charged for the break in. But I was not to do anything that stupid again.

Last Saturday was Eden Hall's Homecoming Dance. Scooter was back from Minnesota Duluth to crown the new homecoming king and queen, which was a complete surprise when Joshua Salisbury was named king. Dwayne and Connie represented the Junior class. I think that Guy was jealous of Dwayne for 2.05 seconds, but got over it when Connie said yes to going steady with him.

_{Flashback October 10th, 1998}___

_I didn't even buy a dress for the occasion. I didn't want to go, until I was dragged out of bed by Connie that morning. Her, Julie, Genny Moreau, Michele and Casey took me shopping to find a dress, shoes and a handbag. Then we went to the nail salon and the hair salon to do my hair and nails. I protested loudly, "I don't even have a date for tonight."___

_"Yes you do, my son Charlie," Casey said to me while we were looking for a dress.___

_"Charlie never asked me," I said.___

_"Uh, yes he did. You said I don't know. Besides I am taking your brother," Julie said.___

_"Adam's going? Great! How did you convince Dean Buckley to let him go?" I asked.___

_"Easy, I told Buckley that Adam was a student here too. He may be a long distance student. But a student is a student no matter how far they are," Julie said.___

_"Why is it, you are sounding like Dr. Seuss?" I asked.___

_"Am I? I didn't know that," Julie said.___

_I selected a spaghetti strap dress that was a gold color. I wanted green, but there wasn't a green dress in my size. Paired with a pair of black flats, I looked "Gorgeous," as Connie called it. I didn't recognize myself in that dress. Give me a pair of sweatpants any day and I would be happy.___

_Adam, Guy and Charlie showed up at our dorm to pick us three ladies up. Julie and Connie came out first to the guys._

_"Ladies you look beautiful," Charlie said.___

_"Thank you," Julie and Connie both said at once.___

_"Where's Bella?" Adam asked as he wiggled.___

_"Oh she's coming. Would you hold still a second so I can pin this on you?" Julie asked.___

_Then I appeared at the door, "Ahem," I said.___

_"Wow, you clean up nice," Charlie said.___

_"Is that supposed to be a put down or a compliment?" I asked.___

_"A compliment, this is for you," Charlie said as he showed me my 3 red rose wrist corsage.___

_I gasped before I said, "Charlie it's beautiful. I wish I had something for you."___

_Then Coach came up to me holding Charlie's boutonniere and said, "Here you would be surprised how hard it is to find one on Homecoming night. Had to drive all the way to Stillwater to get it."___

_"Thanks Coach," I said as I started to cry.___

_"Don't cry or you're going to ruin your makeup," Connie said.___

_"Ok Ok, pictures, picture we need pictures," Genny Moreau said.___

_The parents followed us to the dance, and had to get more pictures of all us ducks together. Portman, Fulton and Luis each brought a cheerleader, big surprise. Connie was with Guy, I was with Charlie, Julie and Adam were going together to the dance. Duwayne brought one of the ladies from the equestrian team, she asked him. Ken, Averman, Goldberg, Russ and Gunnar all went stag. The parents all left after the pictures were taken. Towards the end of the dance, I noticed that my brother and Gunnar were missing. Julie and Russ were dancing together. "Charlie, did you see where my brother went too?" I asked.___

_"No," Charlie said.___

_Adam's POV___

_Gunnar and I had snuck away from the dance with about thirty minutes left. Don't get me wrong I love Julie as a teammate and friend. But that's as far as we are going to go. Gunnar and I danced outside on the balcony to the gymnasium. We could hear the music that was being blared through the speakers. Gunnar was complaining that he was a little cold and wanted to go back inside. I didn't care, I wanted to be near my boyfriend. We had been trying all week to be alone with each other and somehow we got interrupted. If I had a drivers license and a car I would take Gunnar up to lovers point to make out and maybe have sex in the car. We were dancing and kissing while "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith was playing at the dance, when I heard "Well, well, well if it isn't the faggot ducks."___

_I and Gunnar broke apart for a minute and I saw who said that, Rick Riley. "Riley, what are you doing here? You don't go here anymore," I said.___

_"Apparently neither do you, I think it's time to show you who really rules this school," Riley said with his arm around my shoulder like we were buddies and then stucker punched me.__  
__"Ooofff," I said.___

_"Hey leave him alone," Gunnar said and then he was hit in the face by Cole.___

_Riley hit me square in the nose and then did an uppercut, cutting my face open with his class ring.___

_It was Riley, Patteson and Mulllin against me and Cole, Anderson and Hart against Gunnar.___

_"HEY WHAT IN THE HELL?" Someone yelled, it was Guy,___

_"GET THE GIRL," Riley yelled.___

_"CONNIE RUN!" I yelled.___

_Connie's POV___

_"Don't want to close my eyes__  
__I don't want to fall asleep, yeah__  
__I don't want to miss a thing"___

_Guy and I heard as the lead singer of Aerosmith gave the song over to the backup musicians, "Guy I'm hot lets go outside for a few minutes," I said.___

_"Okay, I could use a break it is a bit stuffy in here," Guy said as we broke the dance hold and walked hand in hand outside.___

_When we got outside we saw a scuffle going on, Adam was pinned on the ground being hit over and over again. "HEY WHAT IN THE HELL?" Guy yelled.___

_Riley looked up before he yelled, "GET THE GIRL!"___

_"CONNIE RUN!" Adam yelled.___

_I ran back inside, luckily I had my shoes off because they were hurting my feet while we were dancing.___

_I pulled Charlie apart from Bella as the next slow song was getting started. "Charlie help, Adam, Gunnar, and Guy are in trouble," I said.___

_"What," Portman yelled and then he was heading for the door. Charlie and Fulton were hot on his heels. Followed by the rest of us.___

_Adam's POV___

_Riley had me pinned to the ground taking shots at my face, when Charlie came up and pushed him back over. CRACK! I heard, I knew one of my ribs had broken again, it was hard to breath.___

_"Well if it isn't Captain Ducky," Patterson said as he pulled Charlie up and swung at his eye.___

_"6 on 3 isn't fair," Portman yelled as he started to beat up Hart.___

_"GOLDBERG, KEEP THE GIRLS BACK!" Fulton yelled as He and Mullin were dancing around and punching each other.___

_Gunnar had managed to get up and hit Cole a couple of times, Guy got up and hit Anderson too. Hart and Portman were in a headlock.___

_We were fighting for a good four or five minutes when "HEY, HEY BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP NOW!" Yelled a security guard that was rail thin like Barney Fife from the Andy Griffith Show. In fact I think his name was Barney. The next thing I knew I heard six police cars with sirens going pulling into the parking lot behind the Gym, then a cop pulled up Riley and slapped handcuffs on him. Then Mullin, Portman, Cole all had handcuffs on them too and were being led out to the squad cars. Patterson tried to run for it and was tase.___

_After most of the guys were under the cops control, Bella ran up to Charlie and I on the ground, "Adam, Charlie are you okay?"___

_"Yeah I will be okay, it just hurts to breathe a little. I think one of my ribs broke again," I said,___

_"Oh my god you're both bleeding," Bella said and then held her hand up to my cheek to stop the blood.___

_"OW, OW, OW QUIT HURTING ME CONNIE!" Guy yelled at Connie.___

_"Adam we are going to get you some help," Dean Buckley said.___

_Five minutes later, I was loaded up on the stretcher and was getting wheeled to the Ambulance. Bella was right beside me holding my hand. "You have one brave boyfriend," said an EMT to Bella.___

_"He's not my boyfriend, he's my brother," Bella said.___

_Bella's POV___

_I had been waiting in the waiting room of the hospital for the last 45 minutes. Homecoming was now ruined thanks to Riley and his thugs. Casey Conway, Coach, Michelle, Genny Moreau, Jewel Germaine and Sarah Reed all came to the hospital within the last 45 minutes with Jewel being the last person to show up, in a strippers outfit nonetheless. As soon as the parents showed up they were taken back to their sons to find out what was going on. "I'm looking for a Bella Banks?" I heard a Nurse say.___

_I got up and went over to her and asked, "How's my brother, is he okay?"___

_"He's been asking for you, he's going to be fine," the nurse said. I walked into my brother's room and saw how much damage Rick Riley did. Adam's nose was in a splint, he had 12 stitches in one cheek and 8 in the other, four across the top of his head. His bottom rib had a hairline crack in it and the left eye was completely swollen shut___

_"Oh my God," I said as I looked at my brother.___

_"It's not as bad as it looks, it just hurts a little bit," Adam said.___

_"We are going to have to keep your brother overnight with the morphine we've got in him," The ER Doctor said.___

_"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.___

_"Yep he's going to be just fine," The Doctor said.___

_"Can I stay with him," I asked.___

_"Bella no, you just go back to school," Adam said.___

_"I am sorry but no, we have to put him in a semi private room," The Doctor said._

_"Bella you can stay with us and Gunnar at the hotel, he's getting released," Coach said as he walked in.___

_The next thing I knew Charlie was hobbling in the room on crutches with his right eye swollen shut, "Hey Rocky," Charlie said.___

_"You look about as good as I feel, Charlie," Adam said.___

_"That's what happens when you decide to take on Riley," Charlie said.___

_"Like I had a choice, he jumped me," Adam said.___

_"You know between the two of you, you almost make one person," I said.___

_"Thanks Adrian that makes me feel much better," Charlie said in a south Philadelphian accent.___

_"Oh you poor baby you," I said as I threaded my fingers in Charlie's hair.___

_"So how long are you out?" Adam asked.___

_"I only twisted it, I will be fine in a few days. Back to skating probably at the end of the week. What about you?" Charlie asked.___

_"24 stitches, a broken nose and a cracked rib you tell me," Adam said.___

_"Ouch," Charlie said.___

_I stayed with Adam until they wheeled his bed upstairs, then I left with Coach back to the Hotel. Michele left with Gunnar after Gunnar was released from the hospital. Adam came back to the Hotel on Sunday at noon. They curled up in bed together, both trying to rest themselves. Gunnar had to get 15 stitches and his arm in a sling, he had sprained his wrist. He was going to be out for a week. Portman was released from the Hennepin County Jail, after the surveillance tape showed that Riley started the whole thing and Portman came to the rescue of Adam and Gunnar. Luckily he wasn't hurt at all, Riley and his thugs were facing criminal prosecution. Tom Riley busted into Dean Buckley's office on Monday and demanded that all of the charges be dropped against his son. Luckily Dean Buckley told him no. This had been a long time coming since he wasn't punished for raping me or 11 other girls that he raped during his 4 years at Eden Hall Academy. He was looking at life in prison.___

_{End of Flashback}_

**A/N: As promised another chapter, a slightly long one this time, what do you think this means for Bella's future? And potentially Adam's as well? Do you think they were right to fight back? And does Riley deserve the punishment he is receiving?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and the affiliated characters, settings etc**

"Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever"

I was singing along with the CD, as much as I could. My father rested his case today. There was a knock at the door.

"It's me," Charlie said.

"Come in Charlie," I said.

"Hey how was court, today?" Charlie said as he hobbled over to a desk chair and rolled it over to my bed.

"Mmm… Alright I guess. Phillip rested today, tomorrow starts closing arguments. Coach said he needed to go to the Law Library and write his closing argument, I guess it's something he had been doing since Law School," I said.

"I'm surprised that you are not out with Adam and Ollie, this is there last night in town," Charlie said.

"Adam said he wasn't feeling too good after court today. I think that him and Gunnar are going to spend the night together. It's there last night together too. Ollie has a date with a girl he went with while he was at The U. How was practice?" I asked.

"Good, I can skate a little, Orion still wants me to take it easy the next couple of days. What are you doing upside down?" Charlie asked.

I was laying on my back with most of my body on the bed but my head off it. "Thinking, I'm scared Charlie, it's down to what the judge says. And what if he says no," I said.

"What did the court reporter say?" Charlie asked.

"Liaison, and she said that in humble opinion I would be better off in the care of Phillip and Seraphina. I don't know what I am going to do. I would like to know what they did to convince her to say that," I said.

"Ouch, so if the Judge goes with the court reporter, you have to…"Charlie started to say.

"STAY WITH THEM, UNTIL I AM EIGHTEEN. WHICH MEANS NO CONTACT WITH ADAM OR OLLIE. Probably have to move out of the dorms and go home with my tail stuck between my legs. And we would have to break up," I interrupted.

"NO, I CAN'T I DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU! I Love you too much Isabella," Charlie said as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know how I could make it real to them and still be going together. Knowing my luck I will get shipped to an all girls school somewhere. Charlie what am I going to do without you," I said.

"Maybe we could get married," Charlie said.

"WHAT? CHARLIE YOUR CRAZY! THERE IS NO WAY THAT EDEN WOULD LET US LIVE TOGETHER." I said as I quickly sat up.

"I'm sure mom would support us and let us live at the apartment, come on let's go ask her," Charlie said.

Within an hour we were walking into Mickey's.

"Hey mom, can we talk to you?" Charlie said.

"Sure go have a seat down there I will be with you in a minute," Casey said, pointing to a couple of empty stools at the end of the bar.

When Casey came down to where we were sitting she said, "So what's up?"

"Well we were talking about a contingency plan if Judge Stone doesn't rule in Bella's favor, tomorrow," Charlie said.

"Uh huh and," Casey said as she took a sip of her water.

"And we were thinking that maybe we should get married," Charlie said.

Casey dropped her cup as she said, "WHAT? MARRIAGE? CHARLES ALEXANDER CONWAY HAVE YOU LOST WHAT IS LEFT OF YOUR MIND?"

"No, I am trying to get Bella out from underneath Phillip's ruling thumb," Charlie said.

"Bella are you pregnant?" Casey asked with panic in her voice.

"No," I said softly.

"Are you wanting to be pregnant?" Casey asked.

"Yes, someday. But not now," I said.

"We were hoping that you would support us in this. Romeo and Juliet got married at 15," Charlie said.

Casey took a deep breath before she said, "Charlie that was the 1500's. When women had babies at 14 years old. Why are you all of the sudden, interested in growing up so fast?"

"Mom I love Bella and she loves me. If Judge Stone rules in Phillips favor Bella might have to leave Eden for an all girls school in Timbuktu. Forcing us to break up. I don't want to lose her," Charlie pleaded, while he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Charlie marriage is a big step. I was not ready for it at 19. I know for sure that you are not ready for it at 16. What would you do, where would you go to school?" Casey asked.

"I would go to public school for the rest of the year, then I would try out for Junior's in Canada. I only have to be 17 and the deadline is after my birthday," Charlie said.

"And Bella?" Casey asked.

"Go to school wherever I land," Charlie said.

"And what if you didn't make Juniors then what?" Casey asked.

"I guess public school and we would live in my room," Charlie said.

"My answer is no. I will not let you two get married at sixteen years old. You two are not ready yet," Casey said.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS YOU HAVE BEEN AGAINST US FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" Charlie yelled.

"AND THAT RIGHT THERE PROVES MY POINT," Casey yelled.

"I'M NOT A CHILD! WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE THIS?" Charlie yelled, I broke down in tears.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING A CHILD RIGHT NOW!" Casey yelled back.

"WE ARE OUT OF HERE, COME ON BELLA LET'S GO!" Charlie yelled as he grabbed his crutches and started to hobble towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Casey!" I said as I got up from my stool and followed my boyfriend out of the door.

Casey's POV

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS YOU HAVE BEEN AGAINST US FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" Charlie yelled.

"AND THAT RIGHT THERE PROVES MY POINT," I yelled.

"I'M NOT A CHILD! WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE THIS?" Charlie yelled, Bella broke down in tears.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING A CHILD RIGHT NOW!" I yelled back.

"WE ARE OUT OF HERE, COME ON BELLA LET'S GO!" Charlie yelled as he grabbed his crutches and started to hobble towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Casey!" Bella said as she got up and followed my son out of the door.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled after them but it was too late the door slammed shut.

"Are you okay, honey?" my boss Jeannie asked once they were out the door.

"Oh Jeannie where did I go wrong with him?" I asked as the tears started to come down my cheeks.

"I don't know. He was such a happy child. I don't know what happened to Charlie," Jeannie said.

"You want my opinion, I think that it's teenaged angast. Trying to prove he is a man. He's going to find out real quick how short he is to being a man," said Tom, one of my favorite customers that came into Mickey's on a daily basis.

"I hope so Tom, I really do hope so," I said.

**A/N: It has been a long time since I updated I realised recently so sorry about that! Thank goodness things are beginning to go back to normal now, yay! Hope you are happy and healthy. What do you think of the chapter? No specific questions from me this time, I just want to know where you think this is going.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and the affiliated characters, settings etc**

Charlie's POV

I didn't know where to turn after Mom told us no. I was far more than ticked at her. I loved Bella, why can't mom see that? There was only one way to make this right and that was to marry Bella.

"Charlie maybe your mom is right," Bella said.

"No she is wrong. Coach will see what is going on. He will help us, come on let's go," I said as we made our way down to the bus stop.

We arrived at Coach's hotel at a little after 8. We passed by the gift shop in the hotel that had a few pieces of Jewelry in the case and I saw the most beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Oh wow," I said.

"What," Bella said.

"Look at that ring. What do you think? Would that be something that you would be interested in?" I asked, pointing at the ring.

"Charlie, it is pretty but," Bella said.

"See something you like?" asked the Jeweler/gift shop attendant.

"Yeah that ring can we see it?" I asked.

"Sure,' the Jeweler said as he got the ring out of the case, 'It's a one carat peitie round solitaire diamond engagement ring in 18k Gold. Ring size is 6.5 and it's a perfect fit" as he slid the ring on Bella's ring finger.

"Oh it's pretty,' I said. Then I turned to Bella and asked, 'What do you think Bella?"

"I like it," Bella said.

"So did you two just get engaged?" The Jeweler said.

"Well no not yet, we were on our way to see someone who is staying here and I saw it and had to have a closer look. How much?" I asked.

"4,500 dollars a steal," The Jeweler said.

My eyes got as wide as saucers as I said, "WOW!" Bella quickly took the ring off her finger and handed it back to the Jeweler.

"Let's go, Charlie," Bella said.

"How old are you kids anyway, you don't look of age," The Jeweler said.

"Sixteen," we both said.

The Jeweler shook his head before he said, "I have a sixteen year old granddaughter. Why are you wanting to throw your life away? Do yourselves a favor, graduate high school, go to college, get a good job, sow your wild oats, then settle down, get married and have a baby. No need to rush life it comes quick enough as it is. Have a good night," the Jeweler said.

We left the gift shop and headed upstairs to the coach's room.

Gordon's POV

I had just finished reading my closing arguments to Michele. "What do you think," I asked.

"It's good, sweetheart," Michele said.

"Do you think I should change anything? What do you think Adam?" I asked as Adam just entered the room.

"No I would not change anything," Michele said.

"I think that it's fine," Adam said.

"Gunnar?" I asked.

"I like it," Gunnar said.

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Gunnar said.

"Oh it's probably Pizza," I said. I ordered Pizza and salad for all of us from Pizza Hut.

Gunnar had opened the door to Charlie and Bella. "Charlie, Bella vhat are vou doing here?"

"We need to talk to you guys," Charlie said as he made his way into the room, Bella followed and was crying.

Adam rushed up to Bella, "Are you okay? What did Charlie do to you?"

"Nothing," Bella said.

"Those are not tears of nothing," Adam said ready to beat his best friend into a pulp.

"Sit down what's going on?" I asked.

"Well Bella and I were talking about what to do if Judge Stone tells Bella that she must remain with Phillip and Seraphina. And we thought that we would want to get married," Charlie said.

"WHAT?" Gunnar, Michelle, Adam and I said together.

"Marry my sister, why?" Adam said.

"For us to stay together. See if Phillip retains control over Bella, we are afraid that we are going to be split up and she could be off to a school in Timbuktu. And knowing Phillip and his money, he will do it," Charlie said.

"Bella are you pregnant?" Adam said.

"Why is it that every time I mention the word marriage the next question out of people's mouths is 'Bella are you pregnant?" Charlie asked.

"Because Charlie that's usually what follows a marriage. I give you exhibit A," I said as I pointed to Baby Hans. Who was happily babbling in his playpen. We were trying to get him used to California time again, by delaying his schedule by 2 hours.

"Charlie why would you want to do something so stupid?" Michele asked.

"Because we love each other. We want to stay together, forever," Charlie said as he grabbed Bella's hand.

"Charlie marriage is a huge step and at your age it's a staircase step, why would you want to take that chance?" I asked.

"Because we don't want to be apart," Charlie said.

"Did you ask her, yet? Because I severely think that you are doubting my abilities as a lawyer," I said.

"No, I haven't asked Bella yet,' Adam and Michele both breathed a sigh of relief, 'I am just thinking of a back up plan. My mom said no, so I was hoping you could make her listen to reason," Charlie said.

"Charlie, you don't have a job, not very many people are going to want to give you a job without a high school education. What would you do," I asked.

"Go try out for Junior's in Canada," Charlie said.

"You sure you can even make Junior's," Adam asked. Gunnar gave Adam a hard look.

"What about Bella?" Michele asked.

"A public school where ever I land," Charlie said.

"What happens if you don't make it? What happens if you get traded, what happens if you get hurt?" Michele asked.

"Charlie, playing in the minor's or the juniors for that matter is not all fun and games. You're on a bus all night traveling to the next game. You get to the next town at 4 or 5 in the morning, crash long enough in a crappy motel room and have to be back on the bus to head to the arena to work. I got hurt in the minor's remember? I was nearly 4 months before I was home. I didn't even have a place to stay. I had to crash on Han's and Jan's couch, remember?" I said as I got Baby Hans out of his play pen.

"Charlie if you and Bella get married, you both can kiss your dreams goodbye," Michele said.

"What happens if Bella got pregnant? Have you thought of that?" I said as I handed them Baby Hans. "Babies cost money and the older they get the more they cost, do you know how much it cost me and Michele to have him?" I asked.

"No," Charlie said.

"Twenty Five thousand dollars, do you have twenty five thousand just sitting around?" I asked.

"No," Charlie said.

"Plus there is a roof to put over his head, insurance, feeding, diapering, clothing, doctor's appointments, toys, babysitters all of it adds up," I said.

"Don't forget the sleepless nights, Gordon," Michele said.

"Oh yeah there's that too. Charlie and Bella I agree with Casey you too are way to young and immature to even think about getting married, you don't even know how to balance a checkbook, hold a job, pay bills, change a tire, do your own house cleaning, cooking," I said as Bella handed Baby Hans back to Michele.

"And laundry," Adam said.

"I knew this was a waste of time to come here, come on Bella lets go," Charlie said.

"Charlie? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Away from you, we will make it work you'll see," Charlie said as he hobbled out of the hotel room.

**A/N: Voila another chapter for y'all. Might publish another one today or tomorrow depending.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and the affiliated characters, settings etc**

Adam's POV

I quickly grabbed my shoes and ran after them. I caught up with them at the Elevator, "Charlie what are you doing man?" I asked.

"Proving my point," Charlie said.

"Come back and talk, we can work all of this out," I said.

"No, you don't get it Banksy. You've never been there, we need to stay together, no matter how rough it's going to be," Charlie said.

"I've never been there? Need I remind you Charlie I was disowned! Charlie you are throwing away the rest of your life. I can't let you do that to you and my baby sister, your my best friend," I said.

Just then the elevator dinged and opened.

"Some best friend you are," Charlie said with vinegar in his words as he got on board.

"Bella, don't go," I said.

"You coming or not Bella?" Charlie asked.

Bella gave me a hug and said, "I love you Adam, but I love Charlie too. I'm sorry," and then she got on the elevator and the doors closed and they were gone.

Bella's POV

We walked around Minneapolis and St. Paul for a little while and then rode the bus until 1:30 in the morning when we were kicked off at union station in St. Paul. We decided to walk to Rice Park and plan our next move.

"Charlie, I'm cold," I said on our way to the park.

"Here," he said as he handed me his varsity jacket. After we got to the park we spotted a park bench, we curled up together and fell asleep there.

2:45 Am October 16, 1998 Casey's POV

I went absolutely out of my mind with worry about Charlie. I called Fred, I was in a panic. We decided to search the entire city of Minneapolis and St. Paul. I had Mrs. Glaskins our neighbor keep a look out for Charlie in case he showed up at the house. Jeanie's husband Matt, who owned Mickey's Dining Car was going to wait up for them there in case they came back. Connie and Julie were taking their turns waiting for Bella to come back to Eden Hall. Coach Bombay and Michele were going to wait up at the Hotel, but "it was doubtful that Charlie would come back to the scene of the crime," said Gordon. I even called the police, I was so scared.

"We will find them, I promise you we will find them, they don't have much money so they can't get too far," Fred said.

"I know, I know," I said with tears coming down my face, I felt like I was such a bad mom.

Sometime between the hours of 2:00 and 5:00 am October 16th, 1998  
Charlies POV

I had a little bit of a hard time sleeping on that park bench. I didn't know how the homeless did it, of course I was sitting almost but not quite up, with Bella Laying her head down on my chest, I leaned my head against hers. We were sharing my jacket like a blanket. I thought about Mom's and Coach's words over and over again.

{Flashback}

"Charlie, playing in the minor's or the juniors for that matter is not all fun and games. You're on a bus all night traveling to the next game. You get to the next town at 4 or 5 in the morning, crash long enough in a crappy motel room and have to be back on the bus to head to the arena to work," Coach said.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING A CHILD RIGHT NOW!" Mom yelled at me.

"Charlie if you and Bella get married, you both can kiss your dreams goodbye," Michele said.

"Charlie marriage is a big step. I was not ready for it at 19. I know for sure that you are not ready for it at 16. What would you do, where would you go to school?" Mom said.

"What happens if Bella got pregnant? Have you thought of that?" Coach said as Baby Hans was passed to me. "Babies cost money and the older they get the more they cost, do you know how much it cost me and Michele to have him?" Coach asked.

{End of Flashback}

I felt my foot hit the ground and a light shone in my eyes, "Hey, wake up," I heard someone say.

"Huh?" I said as I looked up and saw a cop a very large cop.

"PARKS CLOSED, YOU'RE TRESPASSING! I SHOULD WRITE YOU A TICKET!" the cop said.

"I'm sorry sir, we didn't know," I said and I quickly shook Bella, "Bella, Bella wake up we have to go."

"Hmm," Bella said as she opened her eyes. Then she saw the cop. "Oh My God," Bella said.

"Trespassing and being out past curfew," said the cop.

"Please sir, please I beg of you. I can't get into anymore trouble," Bella begged.

"We are leaving, come on Bella," I said.

"Wait a minute, the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks," the Cop said.

"Yeah, we both play on the Varsity Hockey Team," I said. Bella swallowed hard.

"I played for them too back in the mid 80's. I will tell you what I will do, from one Warrior/Duck to another," the Cop said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"If you find somewhere to go in the next 15 minutes, I will forget all about the ticket," the Cop said.

"Charlie let's go to Mickey's its close by and it's warmer and dryer in there then out here," Bella said.

"Okay Bella, " I said as I grabbed my crutches and we started the point 2 miles to Mickey's. The cop followed us to Mickey's just to make sure we would get to where we said we were going.

Bella's POV

Neither of us said a word all the way to Mickey's as the bell rang over the door we heard, "Be out there in a minute," said Matt, my boss.

When Matt appeared from the kitchen he asked, "Oh Bella, Charlie Thank God. Are you kids okay?"

"Yeah, just tired and cold," Charlie said as he sat down on a stool.

"And a little wet," I said as I followed him onto a stool.

"Do you want some Hot Chocolate?" Matt said.

"How much?" Charlie asked.

"Well let's see, how does on the house sound? If you make up with your mother and Coach Bombay," Matt said.

"Done," Charlie said. As he pulled out the last quarter and dime he had to make a phone call.

"I will make a fresh pot," Matt said.

"Thanks, Matt," I said.

"I will be right back," Charlie said and then he went to the pay phone to call home.

"Damn," Charlie said as he hung up the phone and walked back over to me.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"She's not home, the machine picked up," Charlie said as he sunk down on the stool and put his head on the bar.

"I'm sorry," I said as I rubbed his shoulders.

"Oh that feels good," Charlie said as he closed his eyes.

"I think that your mom and Coach Bombay is right. We are not ready for this kind of a step," I said.

"I agree, but what do we do to stay together?" Charlie said.

"Well Adam and Gunnar have a long distance relationship and they manage to make it work. We can too, we just have to make it look like we are apart for them," I said.

"So I can't come over to your house, when you're in town. What do we do meet somewhere?" Charlie said.

"Mmm..Hmm I am sure that Connie and Guy would help us cover up," I said.

"Ok, we won't get married. Not yet, I love you Isabella Lillian Banks," Charlie said.

"I love you too, Charles Alexander Conway," I said.

Matt's POV

I heard Charlie say, "Ok, we won't get married. Not yet, I love you Isabella Lillian Banks," from the kitchen.

I mentally went whew, I quickly dialed Fred's cell phone number.

"Hello," Casey said.

"Casey it's Matt, they are here," I said.

I heard Casey and Fred talk for a minute and then Casey said, "We will be right there."

Casey's POV 4:45 am

"Where could he be?" I asked.

"I promise you Casey, we are going to find him. Even if it takes every last cent I have and we have to move back in together," Fred said.

"I appreciate that Fred but could we work on our relationship after we have found Charlie?" I asked.

"You got it babe," Fred said.

Then the cell phone rang, "Could you get that babe? It's a little dangerous to be talking and driving," Fred said.

"Yeah,' I said as I reached down to grab his phone from the console in the center part of his 1993 Jeep Cherokee. 'Hello?"

"Casey it's Matt, they are here," Matt said.

"Oh Thank God,' I said to Matt, I then turned to Fred, 'Make the next left and head back Mickey's. Charlie and Bella are there."

"You got it babe," Fred said.

"We will be right there," I said as I hung up the phone. I then dialed Gordon's Hotel Room.

"Hello," I heard a sleepy voice say. Then I heard Baby Hans crying in the background.

"Hey Gordon, it's Casey. We found them," I said.

"You did? Where?" Gordon said.

"They went back to Mickey's, can you meet us there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will be right there," Gordon said.

Fred and I had arrived at Mickey's at 5:20. I had hustled inside to see my son and Bella together.

"Mom,' Charlie said as he got up to give me a hug, 'I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Your right, we are not ready to get married. Not yet, anyway."

"Me too," Bella said as she got up to give me a hug as well.

Gordon came into the dinner 10 minutes later.

"Coach, We are sorry. Can you forgive us?" Bella said.

"Of course Bella, of course," Gordon said, Bella then attacked him and gave him a huge hug. Charlie soon followed.

"So I take it you aren't getting married?" Gordon asked.

"No, not yet," Charlie said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and the affiliated characters, settings etc**

Gordon's POV  
9:30 Am Hennepin County Courthouse

I dropped the kids off at Eden Hall at 6:00 including Gunnar who was waiting in the car at Mickey's with Adam. Adam wanted a few more minutes with Gunnar, I knew he was disappointed when we got to Eden Hall. Charlie had escorted Bella back to her dorm room. The campus at Eden opened at 5:00 in the morning, even though the dorms remained locked until 7:00.

"I am going to miss vou," Gunnar said.

"I know me too. Look, Christmas break isn't that far away. We will be back, right Coach?" Adam said.

"Yep December 23rd and we leave on January 2nd. I will avert my eyes," Coach said.

2 minutes later Gunnar got out of the car and started to walk towards his dorm and Adam climbed over the seat.

-

"MR. BOMBAY, WHERE IS YOUR CLIENT?" asked Judge Stone. He was already sitting waiting for us to get started.

"I don't know Judge Stone," I said.

9:35 am  
Morgan Girls Dormitory  
Eden Hall Campus  
Room 307  
Bella's POV

I didn't even hear the alarm go off at 8:05. Charlie had dropped me at the Dorm door and kissed me good night or good morning as he liked to call it, since we had been out all night. He was not allowed to come into the girls dorms until 7:00am and the guys had to be gone by 10:00pm on weeknights, 12:00 am on Friday and Saturday night's. I rolled over and checked the time it was now 9:35. I WAS LATE for court, court started at 9:00. I quickly got around and left in a quick hurry hoping that I was going to be able to catch the 10:00 am bus. I had just gotten to the bus stop when the bus pulled up. I had to fix my hair and make up as best as I could. The makeup wasn't hard, but all I could do is comb my hair and put it up into a ponytail. I just hoped that I looked okay. It took a little over 2 minutes to run the 4 blocks to the courthouse.

"Where the hell have you been?," Coach asked me after I had gotten through security.

"I am so sorry, I overslept. I got here as soon as I could. Is the Judge mad?" I asked.

"You better believe it, he is," Coach said as we walked to the elevators to go up to the 4th floor and into Judge Stones chambers.

"Well it's nice that you finally decided to show up, Ms. Banks," Judge Stone said to me, upon my entry into his chambers.

"I know I am so sorry. I overslept. See I was out all night with my boyfriend," I said. Then I realized that I should have lied.

"Boyfriend? I thought I told you to stay out of trouble," Judge Stone said.

"Ha, that is a good one. You don't have a boyfriend," Phillip said.

"I do have a boyfriend, Charlie Conway. Like you would care," I said.

"THAT LOSER? Well not for long you won't have him," Phillip said.

"HOW DARE YOU?" I asked.

"That's enough! Court will reconvene in 15 minutes, do you think that you can keep yourselves away from each other for that length of time," Judge Stone said.

"Yes your honor," Phillip said.

Fifteen minutes later, "ALL RISE!' We heard out of the Bailiff I stood up with Coach and everyone else, 'Hennepin County Family court is now in session the Honorable Judge Stone presiding."

Judge Stone banged his gavel twice and then said, "Good Morning you may be seated. I do apologize for those that are waiting for their turn today. Let us finish case number JA 10987456903 Case of Isabella Lilian Banks versus Phillip and Seraphina Banks, petition for emancipation of a minor. Mr. Bombay are you ready with your closing statement?," said Judge Stone.

Coach rose and then he said, "Yes; your honor, Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe that we have proven Ms. Isabella Bank's case. By providing that Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Banks have repeatedly have forced their children into the sport of hockey and making them love it and practice for more than what was required at any age level. Including making them practice when they were sick and needed to be in bed and resting. They have also not provided medical attention that Isabella required from a psychiatrist. We have also proven that they chose to disown one child while ignoring their other children. I have a son myself, I would not dream of ever treating my son like how Phillip and Seraphina have treated each of their children. I ask for you to grant Ms. Isabella's petition to be an emancipated minor. Thank you." Coach sat down.

"Mr. Banks you closing statement," said Judge Stone.

My father rose and then he spoke, "Your honor, Ladies and Gentlemen of the courtroom. We have proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that we are the rightful place for Ms. Isabella Lillian Banks to reside. Even the court liaison said that in her opinion that Ms. Banks belongs with Mrs. Banks and myself. We have proven that we have provided more than adequate care for her and loved her in anyway that parents would love their children. Do we make mistakes? Of course, all parents do, all human's do. But I believe that given the course over all human history that she belongs with her rightful parents, the parents that gave birth to her. Who stayed up all night, nursing her, rocking her and walking with her to help her sleep at night. The parents that taught her to walk, talk, sit, stand and skate on her own. Ms. Banks has proven herself her inability to be an adult just yet, by showing up late this morning to court. Blaming it on a non existent boyfriend, for keeping her out all night long. She has broken the law and we believe that her petition to be an emancipated minor should be declined. Thank you." He then sat down.

"Ms. Banks, Although normally cases like this tend to favor the parents in this kind of situation," Judge Stone said.

"Oh No no please," I said quietly to myself.

"However, I can not ignore the fact that your parents disowned your brother and banned you from seeing him, talking to him or being of help or service to him. Basically acting like he didn't exist. I am afraid that in your parents' minds that they have done the same thing to you behind your back. Considering that they didn't acknowledge that you had friends, a boyfriend. Had no clue who your favorite band was, favorite book or favorite subject in school. They pretended that you were a normal child, when in fact you were not normal. The state of Minnesota has not set forth laws and rules and regulations for emancipation. I will authorize an independent living situation that is equivalent to emancipation," Judge Stone said.

My ears perked up at the independent living situation, I did it. I really did it!

"However this is just a temporary situation, a court liaison will be following up with you on a weekly basis. Your job is to stay in school, stay out of trouble, work at least 10 hours but no more than 18 hours during the school week. During school vacations and holidays you may work a 40 hour week, you must provide a permanent location for you to live during the vacations from school. Since you will be living at Eden Hall during the school year. And be able to support yourself and be able to pay all of your bills on time. We will review this case 3 months from now. Do you have any questions," Judge Stone said.

"No, your honor," I said.

"I PROTEST YOUR HONOR, THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Phillip said.

"Unfortunately you are out of order Mr. Banks! If you want to protest this fully then file an appeal. Court is adjourned" Judge Stone said and then banged his gavel twice.

"You did it, Congratulations!" Coach said.

"Thanks Coach," I said and then I gave him a hug.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS ISABELLA LILLIAN BANKS, YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL BE MINE, UNTIL YOU ARE OF LEGAL AGE!" Phillip said to me.

October 16th, 1998  
10:45 am  
Somewhere over the state of Wyoming, heading for Salt Lake City, Utah  
Adam's POV

My rib was killing me, we were flying to Reno and then Jeremy was going to pick us up from the airport and drive us back to Lakeside, since we rode down with Dr. Freeman. Dr. Freeman came home almost 10 days ago. I tried to rest as best as I could, but somehow the altitude caused swelling to go up in that area and the area of my nose. I scrunched my face together and Ollie put his english book down that he was reading and highlighting.

"Pain?" Ollie asked.

"Yes, I don't know how much longer I can take it," I said.

"When is it time to take your drugs again?" Ollie asked.

"After we land, in Salt Lake City," I said.

"Do you think that walking will help you?" Ollie asked.

"No, this being 34,000 feet up is hurting too much. I think I need ice,' I said as I tried to reach up to hit the button to page the stewardess. I could not even raise my arms up without hitting some pain. 'Ouch, Shit," I said.

"Adam your language," Ollie said.

I gave him a mad face.

"I got you bro," Ollie said as he reached up and pressed the button for me.

Within a minute the stewardess came. The one that Ollie tried to pick up earlier, he crashed and burned the girl had a fiance. "How can I help you boys?" the Stewardess asked.

"Can we get some ice in a baggie for my brother, his rib is hurting him?" Ollie asked.

"Coming up," the Stewardess said. She went back to the Galley in the back of the plane to get my ice and quickly returned.

"Thanks," I said as I was handed the ice.

"So when are we going to land in Salt Lake City?" Ollie asked.

"Well I think that we are ahead of the flight plan so we should be landing in the next 15 or so minutes," The stewardess said.

Then we heard a bing come over the intercom system of the plane, "Ladies and Gentlemen, This is Captain Cook speaking, we will be landing in Salt Lake City in approximately 10 minutes. Please put your seat belts on and your seats and tray tables in the upright and locked position. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines where we are On Top of the World," Captain Cook said. It was such a stupid slogan, I rolled my eyes.

"Can you get your seat?" Ollie asked.

I just shook my head no.

"I've got you," Ollie said as he very gently got my seat up and my seat belt on. I didn't even pull the seat tray down. Then he quickly did his own.

"Thanks Ollie, I wondered how it went this morning," I said.

"We will find out when we get home, I am sure. We did the best we could," Ollie said.

I smiled to myself before I said, "you know that would be the worst excuse for Phillip, possible."

"Yep the good news is we don't have to worry about him no more and hopefully Bella will get what she wants," Ollie said.

"I know," I said.

3 and ½ hours later

We finally made it to Reno, I was never so happy to be back on the ground again. The pain medication didn't start to take effect until after we were up in the air on the way to Reno from Salt Lake City. But I didn't feel much better. Luckily the stewardess saw my bag of ice that I had and offered to refill it with more ice, since it was so far gone. We got off the plane within 10 minutes of landing.

We met Jeremy in front of the gate C8 in Reno. He took one look at me and said, "Jesus Adam what on God's green earth happened to you?"

"I got into a fight with Riley at the Homecoming Dance, He beat the ever living stuffing out of me," I said.

"I'd say so. How much damage are we talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"24 stitches, a broken nose and rib 10 is cracked but at least it's not broken," I said.

"Can you run?" Jeremy asked.

"Sort of, I might need to take it easy for the next few days to let it heal and adjust to the altitude.

I didn't do a complete running work out for 2 weeks after we had gotten back from Minneapolis, I was starting to go stir crazy with not being able to run.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and the affiliated characters, settings etc**

December 11th, 1998  
Bella's POV

I was dragged into Judge Stones Chambers. I had lost my hours at Mickey's and was not able to fulfill my part of the deal and be able to work a job, since the hockey season was starting to get going with the amount of games that was going on. Matt said that it wasn't going to work to fulfill the judges requirements plus what Eden Hall had required for me to retain my scholarship with them. I couldn't fit the Hawks in with my schedule and turned them over to be coached by one of the parents, who had more time then I had. I felt like I had let Coach Riley down, I could not even make myself go to one of the boys games, because I could not face Riley. Riley was at every one of the boys games.

{Flashback November 25th, 1998}

"I am sorry Bella, but this is not going to work out. You work 10 hours a week plus your hockey schedule. I am just going to have to give your shifts to the other waitresses on my staff," Matt said.

"NO MATT! Please there has to be a way," I begged him.

"Bella be realistic, I can't accommodate your schedule. Not with you playing 2 to 3 games a week. But I am not firing you from here, the only way we are going to make this work is for you to work vacations and holidays. I am definitely going to need you during the summer," Matt said.

"But Judge Stone, if I don't come up with my end of the deal, I am going to get my independent living situation revoked. Then I am going to go back to my parents and who knows what will happen there," I said.

"I know. But the good news is that you will be working Friday, Saturday and Sunday and then I will see you on December 19th. And I am going to give you at least 15 hours those two weeks. Since you won't have classes, and would just have to deal with hockey practices. Coach Orion is going to give me an idea of when he's going to schedule practices, during those two weeks. So I know when I can schedule you to work," Matt said.

"What if I quit playing hockey?" I asked.

"Then your scholarship gets revoked. Then where will you go?" Matt said.

"I never thought of that," I said.

"Stay with the ducks, they need you especially without Adam playing," Matt said.

{end of flashback}

Luckily I was able to have Coach Bombay, fly out to help me in this.

"So I see that you are not able to meet the requirements that I have set forth, in your hearing," Judge Stone said to me after Coach and I sat down in his chambers.

"Yes sir, I am sorry. But there are too many games and practices going on with the hockey season and all happening," I said.

"Well you need to stay with the hockey team to retain your scholarship. Have you looked for work elsewhere?" Judge Stone said.

"Yes and at each interview that I have had the manager has said the exact same thing to me, they could not make your demands work with the hockey schedule and their business hours. I have been put on the list of people not to be admitted in Royalty Acres Estate in Edina. So I can't even babysit for other people that I know. I have failed," I said.

The only family that I know that has a lot of kids is Tom and Genny Moreau. Connie is the one to babysit for them, when they need a sitter. Connie had 6 siblings: Tom Jr, who was 21, William who was 18, Connie who was 15, Gabriella who was 14, Louise who was 12, James who was 11 and Bethany who was 10. Fulton, Charlie and Guy were all singleton kids. I was the baby in mine and Adam's family along with Goldberg, Ken, Dwayne, Luis, Averman, Portman, Russ and Julie. Gunnar told me he had 3 younger siblings. But since they were not here, I could not babysit for the Stalls. Not very many of the teachers had kids that were younger than 11 years old. Dean Buckley told me he had 320 kids. My eyes went wide when he said that number. Then he explained he had 320 9th graders through 12th graders. In other words the students of Eden Hall, including me were "his kids."

"Yes you have," Judge Stone said.

"So I am going back to my parents, now. I suppose," I said.

"Well that is the ironic thing, they have given up their rights to be your parents," Judge Stone said.

"What?" I asked as my mouth dropped open. Coach took two of his fingers and closed my mouth.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Something about how being related to you and Adam was an embarrassment to their repetition or something," Judge Stone said.

"So what happens now?" I asked the coach.

"This," Coach said as he handed a piece of paper over to the Judge Stone.

"I see and you have filed with the clerk and the state of Minnesota?" Judge Stone asked.

"Yes and Tom and Genny Moreau are here to discuss this with you," Coach said.

"Okay, Bella if you will excuse us. Mr. Bombay if you will bring them into my chambers," Judge Stone said.

"But…" I started to say.

"No Bella don't say anything," Coach said to me.

I was told to sit down on the benches outside of Judge Stone's chambers, While Tom, Genny and Coach talked about my future. I could not help myself, I had to know what was going on. I got up from the bench and walked over to the door and placed my ear to the door and heard a bunch of whispering, but I could not make out what they were saying. Now I wished that I had a cup so I could amplify the voices to hear what was going on.

"Glad that is all settled," I heard Tom say.

"Well Good Luck to you all," Judge Stone said.

"Thank you," Coach, Tom and Genny all said together. I had to book it back to the spot that I was in and I quickly crossed my legs and began to chew on my fingernails. I always did that, especially when I was nervous.

The 3 of them left the Judge Stone's Chambers. "Ready to go, Bella. I thought we would go over to Mickey's to celebrate," Coach said.

"Shouldn't I be going back to school? Finals start on Monday," I said.

"Yeah, but we need to celebrate, my treat," Coach said.

"I would love too, but I need to get back to work, since I have so many gifts and people coming to my house for Christmas," Tom said.

"As do I, that classroom can't teach itself," Genny said. Genny was a teacher and Tom, Senior was a construction manager that was working on the new Xcel Energy Center in St. Paul. That was going to be the home of the newly christian Minnesota Wild in a couple of years. We could see the cranes building the building from Mickey's parking lot, but that was it. Everyone was talking about it. I bought a few shirts for both Adam and I to go in for whatever games I could get my hands on, with my last full check from Mickey's. I was excited and hoping that they would not leave us in 26 years. Like the North Stars did, they broke my heart when that deal went down.

Genny took a look at my fingers and said, "Oh Bella, that's going to be a habit that we are going to have to break."

"Well, if anybody could do it, you can. You broke the girls from that habit," Tom said.

"I am still working on Bethie, Thomas," Genny said.

We arrived at Mickey's at 11:45pm, "Coach I have already missed the first 4 classes, today because of this appointment," I protested while we walked into Mickeys.

"Yes you have including your lunch, don't worry I will have you back by the end of your next class," Coach said.

"Fifth period? French Class, Mademoiselle Smith was definitely going to go over what was going to be on the final. Coach, I can't miss French Class. Orion is going to kill me if I let my grades slip more in that class I won't play," I said. I was barely hanging onto an 80 in that class. In fact all of my classes were all B's except for the lone A in American Government. I hope Julie will take good notes, I thought to myself.

We quickly ordered what we wanted, I only hoped that I would get back to Eden Hall before my next class. Then Coach's Cell phone rang.

"Gordon Bombay. Hello Michele. Just a minute let me put you on speakerphone. Can you hear us?" Coach asked.

"Yes I can hear you just fine. Hello Bella," Michele said.

"Hi Michele," I said.

"So what did Judge Stone say?" Michele asked.

"Well it's official now, Bella belongs to the state of Minnesota. And we are her legal guardians," Coach said.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"What do you think, Bella?" Michele asked.

"I'm stunned. What happened?" I asked.

"Well there were some rumors that went around the golf course clubhouse and your mother and father could not take it," Coach said.

"About us?" I asked.

"Yep," Coach said.

"Coach you became something that you are not. You sunk down to dad's level," I said.

"No, I did not. I started with the truth about Adam. About how he was disowned by Phillip and well the rumors started there. They eventually involved Ollie and you, Bella," Coach said.

"I will be; taken out by a bunch of old hag's and their rumors," I said.

"Apparently your mother could not take it and decided to give up her rights first and then your father followed," Coach said.

"That tells you how much we were really wanted in the first place," I said.

"Yep," Coach said.

"So does that mean that I have to move out to California?" I asked.

"No, Genny and Tom Moreau, Senior will be your acting legal guardians while Michele and I are living in California. So when we move home, you get to move in with us in the house that we will live in," Coach said.

"Speaking of houses Gordon, what are we going to do with the house that we currently own. It's not going to be big enough to have 3 children in it, especially 2 teenagers. I am sure that Adam is not going to want to share a room with a baby," Michele asked.

"Don't worry about it, I already have it listed with the real estate agent. We will be looking at a few homes when we come up for the holidays in a couple of weeks," Coach said.

"So Connie and I will be sisters?" I asked.

"Oh admit it Ace, you have always wanted to be a sister to Connie," Coach said.

"Well yeah, but;" I said.

"No buts, it's a done deal. You will be staying at Connie's each vacation and day off from school," Coach said.

I hugged him, I didn't care at that moment if I failed French or not. I was getting a family, a real family.

**A/N: I felt bad I hadn't updated so here's three new chapters for you. What do you think?**


End file.
